Behind These Emerald Eyes
by Manami-chan06
Summary: Sakura has an encounter with Itachi where he confesses his love for her. On a mission to gather info Sakura is kidnapped by Itachi and they spend alot of time together and sakura is beginning to fall for him. Meanwhile Sasuke realises his feelings for her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Raindrops**

**Bold** Inner Thoughts

Okay so this is only my second fanfiction, I gave up on my first one because I felt that I had lost my passion for it. I'm sorry to the people who enjoyed reading my previous fanfiction, but I have a feeling this one is going to be a lot better . I'm open to suggestions for pairings and stories, anything is fine. Just send me an email saying what you want

:

R&R

HAPPY READING!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (UNFORTUNATELY)

As she opened her eyes the first thing she set her eyes on was that photo, a simple photo with some not so simple memories. She sat up, hunching her back looking to the floor with an expression of sadness. The image of team 7 appeared in her mind, the day they had the picture taken. She was so happy to be having her first photo with Sasuke, who didn't really want to be in the picture, Naruto didn't seem to want Sasuke in the picture either. Sakura spent more time than usual getting ready that day, she didn't look that different but she felt different, more confident. She'd wanted to look perfect for Sasuke, even if he didn't notice her efforts. It took so long to finally take the picture; the photographer was steaming and decided to take the picture even if they weren't ready. Still, the picture turned out pretty good, with Sakura gleaming because she was with Sasuke, of course he was looking bored like he always does.

She unhitched her back and raised her head; the look of sadness had disappeared from her face. She smiled to herself as she stood up and readied herself for the day ahead. Peering out the window she noticed Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi and making their way towards her apartment, she wondered what they were doing. '**Oh crap I must have overslept, I forgot about our mission'**. She dashed to the bathroom to check her appearance and swigged some mouthwash, she gargled then spat the mouthwash into the basin. She grabbed a hairbrush, full of long pink hairs, and hastily brushed her beautifully long strawberry hair, she then ran into her bedroom and rummaged through her drawers for clean underwear and socks. She went across the room to her wardrobe and clattered the doors open grabbing the first item of clothing close to hand then slamming the doors closed as she returned to the bathroom where she changed her clothes and placed the dirty ones in a woven basket behind the door.

Slipping her shoes on while she sat at the end of her untidy bed, as soon as her shoes where comfortable she leapt up and strived towards the door. Just as she grasped the handle in her pale fragile hand there came a knocking from the other side, "Sakura are you up?" Kakashi asked as he knocked again but louder this time. He was just about to knock on her door once again, when she opened it Kakashi's fist was just an inch from her face. His hand lowered and he shrugged his shoulders with a smirk while stepping back so Sakura could actually leave her apartment, recently she had hidden herself away from everyone and rarely left the building. "Hey Sakura-Chan" Naruto grinned as he jumped to her side, she just pretended like she didn't hear him and carried on walking. "What's _her_problem?" He muttered to Sasuke

"Why are you asking me loser?"

"Thought you might know seeing as you two are pretty close"

"Well you thought wrong, okay. Just leave me alone"

"Well _someone's_moody," he muttered just quiet enough for Sasuke to not hear him. "What's this mission about anyway Kakashi-Sensei?" he said glancing at his mysterious sensei.

"Well _if you must know_, Itachi has shown his face near Konoha. We have orders to find out his plans but we are to take no further action unless necessary, _Sasuke_" He replied glancing at Sasuke sternly. "Got it," they all replied in unison but with not as much enthusiasm as Kakashi would have hoped.

"Come on, are you really all that lazy?"

"We're not lazy! It's just no fun if we don't get to fight him" Naruto said with a slight scowl on his face.

The rest of their trip was quiet except for the occasional moments when Kakashi would try and encourage the three disappointed ninjas. Sasuke and Sakura had walked off ahead to escape Kakashi's ranting and Naruto complaining, Sakura was feeling strange, for once she didn't want to walk beside Sasuke attempting to convince him to go on a date with her. She glanced to the ground and watched as rain began to fall around her, puddles of clear liquid started forming on the path. "We should find some shelter," Sasuke said as he ushered her towards some shaded trees, it was beginning to get dark and they were further away from Kakashi and Naruto than they thought. Sasuke and Sakura were dripping with cold icy water by the time they reached a dry sheltered place to rest; Sasuke opened his backpack and pulled out a large crimson blanket. "You don't want to catch a cold, here" he said politely as he passed her the blanket, "I don't need it". She unfolded the blanket and placed it over her shoulders as she sat down on a dry patch of leaves to rest, she watched as Sasuke began to shiver while she sat next to him, warm, with 'Italics' his 'Italics' blanket. She moved closer to him and shared the warmth of the blanket, "You can't fight Itachi if you're ill" she said, but strangely there was no emotion in her voice, it was like she didn't care happened to him she just didn't want one of the strongest people in team 7 to be out of the fight with Itachi. He was a valuable asset to their mission, that's all she saw him as. "Thanks" he responded in a frail voice as he moved even closer still to Sakura.

"It is _your_ blanket"

"Yeah but still, Thanks"

Sakura's eyes started to feel heavy and she started to feel drowsy, within a few minutes she was asleep in Sasuke's arms. As she leaned sluggishly on him he watched the rain, but soon his eyes turned to watch Sakura as she slept so peacefully. He wondered why she liked him so much; he was cruel to her and always told her she was annoying. Why does she love him after all these years? His thoughts began to wander and he thought of Itachi and the fight that was going to go down soon. What if Itachi has learned some kind of new deadly jutsu? Was he coming to finish off the elimination of the Uchiha clan? His hands became clenched into fists; his veins were almost popping out of his skin. Sakura began to stir, he looked to her and he soon calmed down, she appeared to be so peaceful and happy in his arms. The rain began to die down and Sasuke could see Kakashi and Naruto searching for him and Sakura, he didn't want to wake Sakura but he had to otherwise Kakashi and Naruto would get suspicious about the sleeping girl in his arms. He shook her shoulder gently and watched as her eyes opened. The light piercing through the clouds illuminated the shine in her eye; he just smiled to himself. "Kakashi and Naruto are looking for us"

"Ok" She said wearily as she stood up and sorted out her hair and dress. They ran over to meet with a worried and slightly irritated Kakashi. "Where have you been? We were looking for you everywhere." Naruto bawled with a tone of arrogance in his voice. "We had to find some shelter because it was getting dark and started pouring down" Sakura snapped back

"Oh, Ok. As long as you're safe, that's what matters" Sakura muttered something and stormed off, she was careful not to go too far away as Kakashi would scold her.

She noticed Sasuke appearing slowly at her side, she tried to ignore him but he soon spoke, "Are you alright Sakura? You seem upset, you're usually so chirpy and cheerful."

"What?! I'm not allowed to have a bad day."

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just trying to help. That's all"

"Well, Don't, Okay!"

"Sorry, I even bothered" He sneered as he blustered past her at a vicious pace. '**I think I was a bit harsh on him, maybe I should see if he's ok.'** She pondered as she watched him furiously blaze through a large clearing ahead.

As they moved closer to the clearing ahead Kakashi and Naruto had caught up Sakura, "We're going to camp here tonight. Sakura you will have to share a tent with Sasuke" Kakashi announced while he ran ahead to begin setting up their tents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : Dark Encounter**

**Bold** Inner Thoughts

Okay so here's the next chapter, I'm so excited . Hope it's up to standards, my uploading is a bit messed up. I write new chapters one after the other but sometimes I don't get back to them for a couple of days so bear with me people.

I'm open to suggestions for pairings and stories, anything is fine. Just send me an email saying what you want

:

R&R

HAPPY READING!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (UNFORTUNATELY)

Sakura was having trouble sleeping, she kept thinking of the fight ahead. '**What if I'm not strong enough, I don't want to be a burden, especially to Sasuke. I always seem to get in the way, but not this time, this time I'm different. I won't be a burden.**' Sasuke began to stir in his sleep, he turned over to face her. His eyes were scrunched and he seemed angry but sad at the same time. '**I wonder what he's dreaming about, probably Itachi**'.

She was half right, he _was _dreaming of Itachi but not just Itachi and it was no dream, it was a nightmare.

In Sasuke's Dream:

"You are too weak little brother, you lack hatred. You will never be strong enough to defeat me no matter how much power you gain." Itachi bellowed. He began to laugh, it echoed through Sasuke's mind as he disappeared into darkness. His laugh was mocking Sasuke, a cruel, cold laugh. The laugh of a man with, no conscience, no fear, and no heart. But the nightmare continued.

Sakura's blank face appeared before him, "You weren't strong enough to protect me, you are weak" he voice broke a long despair filled silence. He had realized what he truly cared about. Sakura. Even though Sasuke continued to push her away and taunt her she continued to stay with him and do whatever it took to make him happy. '**How could I not have seen this before? She's always been there, I've just been so blind. She's the person I've been missing.'**

Back to the real world:

Sakura had left the tent in fear of waking Sasuke, a little fresh air was just what she needed. The air was cold, her breathe created an icy grey mist as she breathed out. A shadow appeared from behind her grasping their rough hand over her mouth and dragging her forcefully towards a large patch of shadowed trees, she tried to get loose but his other arm was clamped around her waist, she couldn't move. '**I can't, no, I won't be a burden!**' she thought as she tried even harder to escape but it was pointless, by now she had been dragged so far away from the camp that no one would hear her cry for help.

When she had bumped back into the reality of the situation she realized that she was far away from anyone else with a dark stranger and had no weapons or back up. Her enemy had released his grip over her and had pinned her to a nearby tree. Amongst the darkness of the shadows she saw eyes. Dark fiery red eyes filled with hatred and blood lust. Before she knew it her hands were bound with chakra strings behind her back and her feet were refusing to move, '**I must be in a genjutsu, that means this person well may be a ninja**'. "Who are you? And what do you want?" she questioned as stood there enveloped in this mysterious ninja. He moved close to her ear and whispered "I _want_ you"

"What? Me, I think you got the wrong gal"

"oh no, it's definitely _you_ I want"

"What do you want with me?"

She got no reply and after a few moments of deathly silence she spoke again. "What do you-", but his lips meeting hers interrupted her. He kissed her with such passion and lust that she was simply stunned , her reaction was a simple gasp. No one had ever shown that kind of lust towards her. Who was this person and why did they kidnap her just to kiss her? Many questions ran through her mind but before she could comprehend everything that had just happened she was released from the genjutsu.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Naruto asked as he shook he out of her state of shock.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"What happened Sakura? I woke up and you were missing." Sasuke said with a worried look on his sleepy face.

"I don't know, I remember needing some air so I got out of the tent but the rest is a blur."

"Well get some rest everyone, we have a lot of time to make up for tomorrow because of Sakura's and Sasuke's little escapade" Kakashi ordered. The weary jounin slumped back to their tents and lay down to sleep, Sakura was so exhausted from her encounter with the dark stranger that she now had no trouble at all sleeping. As soon as she lay down and closed her eyes she was asleep within minutes, as was the rest of team 7.

When they wok in the morning it was about half past five and some of them still hadn't recovered from last night. Naruto and Sasuke began to pack away the tents while Kakashi and Sakura were talking about the incident the previous night. "Can you remember anything at all that could help us identify him?"

"I couldn't see his face, when he grabbed me it was from behind and when he let go of me we were in the shadows."

"Well, if you remember anything else please, let me know"

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei"

Naruto and Sasuke had finished packing away the tents and made their way over to where Sakura and Kakashi were. "So what's the plan?" Naruto asked as he nudged Kakashi so he could see the map. They all gathered around the stained map and listened closely to their Sensei's orders.

"So does everyone know what they have to do?"

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei" they answered in unison. Kakashi grabbed the map and curled it up in his hand then fastening it and placing it into his backpack. Everyone gathered their backpacks and slung them over their shoulders.

It was a long silent walk to Itachi's Hideout and there way an extremely uncomfortable silence between Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura was thinking about the previous night. She recognized those eyes, where had she seen them before? Dark red eyes. No it couldn't be. Itachi? But Naruto interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Sakura-Chan, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure? you seem kind of…………….distracted"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You worry too much. Relax"

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Sakura were _really_ ok, usually she would shout at Naruto telling him to stop bugging her. Similar to when she asked Sasuke if he was okay, but right now that didn't matter. They were getting closer to where Itachi was and Sakura was dreading meeting him _again_. What if he caught her in a genjutsu again? Or worse what if he tried to do more than just kiss her this time? She wasn't so bothered as to what Sasuke would think or feel, recently she had had a reality check and realized he doesn't love her back.

Sasuke on the other hand has no idea that it was Itachi who had kidnapped her let alone the fact that he kissed her, and not just a friendly peck on the cheek. There was passion and lust, it confused Sakura about Itachi's motives for kissing her but in a way she liked it. Over the years she had been so obsessed with Sasuke that she never really noticed anyone else, no one fancied her and she had never been asked out on a date. She didn't notice it but the more she thought of last night the bigger the smile crept on her face, she may not have noticed the gleaming smile across her face but everyone else did. "Sakura, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"What? Can't a girl smile without getting asked a bunch of questions?"

"I was just curious is all, so maybe next time your cranky we can mention whatever you were just thinking about. Then maybe you will relax and stop overreacting"

"I'm not cranky!" she snapped as she began to speed up her pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Trick Of The Mind

**Chapter Three: A Trick Of The Mind**

Next Chapter . Trying to make the storyline more interesting, just hope it's good enough.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS Believe It!

A large castle-like building abstrusely appears before them as they attempt to conceal their presence, Sakura still ahead of them does the same but is unaware of how far ahead of them she is. Kakashi gradually and cautiously maneuvers his way through a jagged patch of towering trees to warn Sakura to stay with the group. Fortunately he catches up with her just before she sets off one of the many traps near them. He sees a glimpse of the determination and anger in her eyes and releases her arm from his clench; she says nothing just turns to look toward the stronghold containing the answers. But she is not the only one looking for answers; Sasuke can't help but be curious about Sakura's strange behavior. They carefully make their way towards the structure, very cautious to not get caught in any traps. Sakura hears a twig snap behind her; rapidly turning around she sees Naruto looking undoubtably in the wrong, "Try to not get us killed Naruto".

A sudden ambush of kunais and shurikens speeds towards them, while Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto dodge them Sakura feels a familiar chakra behind her. Turning around, she sees Itachi smirking at her; "Miss me?"

"**YES!**"

"Why would I miss _you_? You're an S-rank criminal"

"Come on, I know you"

"What do you want _this time_?"

"Just this" he whispers as he lean towards her. She feels his balmy breathe on her neck as he slowly kissed up her neck concluding with a fierce, adoring kiss. She feels her heartbeat race and her knees weaken, "**Oh my god! That was…oh my god!**"

"Until later…my love" he says as he disappear into the obscurity once again.

By this times the others had began to concern as to where Sakura had got to, the kunais and shurikens had stopped and Naruto had a nasty looking gash on his arm. Sakura didn't notice but she was sweating and breathing heavily but not from exhaustion, from anticipation. She hadn't noticed but Sasuke was in fact watching her, he had seen her with Itachi.

Sasukes thoughts:

"**Was she just kissing Itachi? Why would she do that? He must have had her in some kind of jutsu, what does he want with her? Does he love her? Or worse, does she love him? I can't believe she would just let him kiss her, he's evil, an S-rank criminal. It's not possible, she wouldn't. It's just not possible! She can't love him, she's supposed to love me.**"

He walked over to Sakura shocking her back into her actuality as he jolted her shoulder, "Are you okay Sakura-Chan?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure, you look a bit shaken "

"I'm okay, honest"

"It's just I saw you with Itachi, I thought he'd hurt you"

"You did?"

"Yeah" he mumbled as he looked away to the floor, "Did he hurt you?"

"No…he just…"

"Kissed you?"

Her smile had faded, her arms fell to her sides; "I'm sorry"

He didn't say anything answer back he just returned to Naruto and Kakashi with a dismal look on his face, "You coming?"

Sakura followed him dishonorably, she had realized that Sasuke cared for her and that she had saddened him. They found Naruto and Kakashi a few of metres from where they set off the trap, "What have you two been up to while we…almost got killed? "

"**Please don't tell them Sasuke, I can't bear the looks of disappointment**"

"You were the one who sprung the trap, baka!" he retorted in a minor rant, Naruto was taken aback and remained quiet for a while. "Stop arguing, we're a team. Now come on, Itachi's hideout is within view and you're about to ruin our element of surprise" Kakashi snapped as he began to make his way once again towards the sinister castle.

As they approached the questionable looking castle Sakura was beginning to feel more and more nervous about the upcoming events, was Sasuke going to tell Kakashi and Naruto about Itachi? Or would Itachi tell them? What would they think of her? "**I know they're my friends and they care about me but what if they find out? Naruto and Kakashi would be so disappointed in me I know Sasuke is. He looked so miserable after he had seen me with Itachi, What am I supposed to do? I don't know if I can trust Sasuke to remain silent, I must talk to him. Alone.**" She continued to think about what she was going to say to Sasuke and how he would react. It wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped; Sasuke was going to make this difficult.

Sasuke glanced at her over his shoulder, his look shuddered her, and she felt she had become untrustworthy. She just brushed him off and pretended not to see him gazing at her, although he knew she had seen him. Naruto and Kakashi remained oblivious to Sasuke and Sakura, they were now only a few feet from the mansion and the tension was rising between them. A mist began to lightly cover the ground and breezes blew through Sakura's hair making it flutter behind her freely. The mist thickened and the breezes became more frequent.

"We are almost there now, Sakura and Sasuke will go in through the roof and make they're way through while Naruto and me will distract Itachi. Your mission is to find and retrieve any information you can on his objectives and the whereabouts of hid next attack. Everyone ready?"

"Hai, Sensei"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Infiltration

**Chapter Four: Infiltration**

Next Chapter . Hope your liking the story so far; I've really enjoyed writing it.

I'm still open to suggestions for pairings and stories anything is fine. Just send me an email saying what you want

Sakura leapt from treetop to treetop, higher and higher until she finally jumped onto the roof. When she got there an emotionless Sasuke was standing impatiently waiting for her to catch her breath, "Don't be like that". Sasuke just overlooked her and looked around for the rooftop entrance. On seeing a hatch on the far left side of the roof he walked over and opened it and ushered Sakura to trail him. When they entered the construction they noticed there was little furnishings. The room was a glorious dark shade of red similar to that of the blanket Sasuke had shared with her. Bookcases lined the opposite wall, by the looks of things Itachi liked to study, a lot.

Sasuke made his way into the next room through a dark ebony foyer, Sakura followed soon after taking in her surroundings. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

"Not now Sakura, we're in the middle of a mission"

"Please, Sasuke"

"Fine, talk"

"Sasuke I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…"

"Just what? Made out with my unlawful brother who killed my whole clan"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then what _was_ it like? Did you just _forget_ that he's an S-rank criminal?"

"No! I didn't plan this, it just…happened."

"Things don't just happen"

"I was feeling alone okay, you happy? He was the first person to…to…love me"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't, you're too fixated with vengeance to see what's right in front of you"

"Sakura, I need to tell you something"

Before Sasuke could speak Sakura was snatched from right in front of him, "Sakura!" but it was too late. Itachi had her and there was no telling what he would do to her. Sasuke ran worriedly down stairs until he exit the building and found Kakashi and Naruto, "Sakura, she's been kidnapped…Itachi" he gasped among breath. "What? How? When?" Naruto said as his jaw dropped.

"Kidnapped…Itachi…Took…Her…I-I…couldn't stop him, I'm sorry" he replied as his face became dismal and plain.

Kakashi peered his eyes over his book, he looked intrigued; "How long has it been since he took her?"

"About half an hour, I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster," Sasuke replied with the look on his face saddening even more, he was annoyed with himself. "_**Why didn't I stop Itachi from taking her? I shouldn't have let my guard down. Itachi doesn't have the best timing, I finally gathered the daring to tell her how I really feel, and he just takes her from right in front of me. I have to get her back. I have to save her.**_"

To Sakura and Itachi:

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in a mahogany four-poster bed lined with silk blankets that were a gorgeous shade of emerald green. The room around her seemed to smell familiar, there were tinted pink roses on the table beside her but that wasn't what she could smell. The smell was kind of musky but also smelt like the fabric softener Sasuke used to wash his clothes'. She stood up from the bed, "Sasuke?"

"Guess again"

"Itachi…what am I doing here and why have my clothes been changed?"

"I changed your clothes, the ones you were wearing are dirty and damp"

"But that still doesn't explain why I'm here"

"You're here because I brought you here"

"And _why_ did you bring me here?"

"So we could be together, I know you love me Sakura. Why else would you have let me kiss you?"

"I don't love you, I can't. I love Sasuke. I think. I don't know. We can't be together you're a missing-nin it's against regulations"

"I never truly cared for those _regulations_," he whispered as he moved in closer to Sakura until he was behind her, she caught a glimpse of his eyes as he stroked her arm and down to her side. Her head fell back as he brought his lips to her ear, "You know you love me, I can see it in your eyes" he whispered. He moved his lips down to her neck and kissed her gradually and tenderly going down, he spun her round to face him grasped her waist pulling her close to him. He could feel her heart racing as he kissed up her neck; she lifted her hand and gently raised Itachi's head to hers. Jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist she placed her arms over his shoulders, she grabbed the back of his head and forced him closer to her and kissed him. Itachi put Sakura's back to the silk lined bed and lay her down between the emerald green sheets while holding himself above her; she began to vigorously pull at his cloak. He tugged at her skirt pulling it down to her ankles as she removed his cloak, throwing it to the floor she continued to discard his clothing.

Sakura awoke several hours later fully realizing what she had done; the consequences were going to be harsh considering the situation. She could say it was rape, but Tsunade can always tell when she's lying especially if she's nervous. How would she explain herself and why she had done what she did, her situation had only worsened since she last met with Itachi. "_**Why does he have this hold over me? He's evil, cruel and heartless, how can I do such a thing with someone like him? He does resemble Sasuke I guess, well, they are brothers. They both smell so similar and they both have that broody macho man attitude, am I trying to replace Sasuke with Itachi? Sasuke never showed any sign of love towards me not even a smile, Itachi loved me and gave me something Sasuke couldn't. Passion.**_**"**

**I'm sorry people I know this is sort of turning into a SasuSaku story but it's an obsession I have. Don't forget if you have any ideas that would be great, criticism is welcomed. Much love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Love Lost**

Thanks to everybody who's reading these hope you're enjoying them, sorry if the chapters are a bit short!Thanks To Everyone Who's Reading and an even bigger thanks to people reviewing, remember i keep writing if you keep reviewing

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BELIEVE IT!

* * *

Sakura glared around the room, Itachi was still asleep so she decided to explore around Itachi's hideout, and after all it _is_ her mission. Grabbing one of the silk blankets she cocooned herself and searched for something to quickly put on; she rifled through a pile of clothes on the floor. Grabbing a large black shirt of Itachi's she smelt it, it was reasonably clean so she wore it. "_**Seems like Sasuke's not the only fan of black clothing**_," she thought as she smirked to herself. She carefully tiptoed towards the door being cautious to not wake Itachi; grasping the door handle she turned it slowly and pulled open the door watchfully. The door creaked. "Where do you think you're going?" Itachi mumbled, Sakura didn't reply because she knew he was probably just dreaming again. Itachi turned his back to Sakura so she saw this as her chance to investigate the rest of the mansion.

She walked into a large corridor with many doors either side of her, both sides ending in large darkened windows. Looking left and right she decided to go left, the first door she went in was another bedroom almost identical to the one she had slept in. The rest of the doors were the same with the occasional bathroom except the last one, this room was different. She entered the large room and a cold breeze slammed the door behind her, she walked over to the open window and closed it tight. Looking around her she saw there were pictures everywhere, pictures of Sasuke, his mother and father. Sakura curiously examined the pictures, these were from when Sasuke was a child, **"**_**he looks so happy, and kind of cute**_". There was also a large wooden desk covered in papers, as she moved closer she noticed they were maps…of Konoha. "_**So that's what Itachis up to**_," she thought as she rummaged through the drawers, to her horror she found more pictures but they weren't of Sasuke and his family. They were pictures of her, some where from the chuunin exam, some from when she was about 7 years old.

Sakura heard a noise so she quickly slammed the drawer closed and ran back down the hall leaving everything she saw in the back of her mind. When she got back into the bedroom Itachi was awake, "Where have you been Sakura? Not trying to escape were we?"

"Umm…No…I was just looking for the kitchen"

"Down the hall to the right, third door on you left"

"Thanks"

To Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto:

"Come on we have to find Sakura, we've wasted enough time already" Sasuke said with great impatience.

"Sasuke, calm down. Save your energy for Itachi"

"What if he hurts her? I can't let that happen"

"It won't! We will get there in time, don't worry"

Sasuke just nodded and grabbed his backpack from the floor. They continued to make their way to Sakura through the trees, jumping from branch to creaky branch, Sasuke was beginning to think about what he had seen before Sakura was kidnapped. "_**Her and Itachi? I still can't even begin to comprehend it, why him? He's a heartless cold-blooded killer, so why him? He takes away my family, friends and now the only person to care and he takes her away from me as well. I knew I was too late, I should have told her of my feelings sooner, I just hope Itachi hasn't hurt her. No matter what I will kill him if he even touches her**_**.**"

"Sasuke! Snap out of it, we're nearly there. Itachis lair is just up ahead," Naruto shouted as he tapped Sasukes Shoulder. Sasukes eyes turned blood red as he activated his sharinghan, he was prepared to fight Itachi for Sakura, and nobody would get in his way. They stopped in front of a large wooden door with the Uchiha emblem painted in the center.

To Itachi and Sakura:

"They're here" Itachi said as he smirked, he was going to look forward to the look on Sasuke's face when he sees that she doesn't love him anymore. "Who" Sakura asks

"Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto"

"Oh…"

"Time to have some fun" he chuckled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

To Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi:

"Itachi" Sasuke growled as his soon to be dead brother appeared before him

"Oh come on, that's no way to great family" he replied sarcastically

"Let's get to the point, Where's Sakura?"

"Don't worry she's safe, _with me_"

"Well she won't be staying long, she's coming back with us"

"Not likely"

"What do you mean?"

"oh she hasn't told you"

"Told me what?"

"She doesn't love you anymore, she loves _me _now" he spat as he smirked at his foolish little brother.

Surprisingly Sasuke wasn't the first to attack Itachi, Naruto was "What do you think your doing?" Sasuke said shockingly. "I'll fight him, you just go get Sakura back."

"But-"

"No! No buts, you can't believe a word he says. Just go"

With that being said Sasuke ran past Itachi dodging few shuriken and picking up the pace as he head towards Sakura.

Naruto swiftly grabbed a kunai from his weapons holster and slashed Itachi's cheek, "That's for lying about Sakura, she could never love anyone like _you_"

"You'll pay for that kyubbi"

"Bring it on baka" he mocked as he jumped into the air while making hand signs, a few seconds' later three shadow clones appeared beside him.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's a little short but I've been busy recently. I'll try and upload another chapter early to make up for it. Don't forget I need criticism people come on don't be shy. Thank you to all the people reading this, much love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Chapter Six: Masked Motives

You know the drill just the usual blah blah blah

Let get to the action

Still not owning Naruto 

Naruto's shadow clones land surrounding Itachi and began running around him. Mocking him "Can't catch me! Oh almost! Haha too slow!"

Itachi began to get agitated he made hands signs hastily, whilst he muttered something and some longs fiery whips came out from his hands, his arms spread out and he easily annihilated all three shadow clones. Once the smoke was gone so was Itachi.

To Sakura:

"Sasuke? What...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to free you, come on. We have to go while Naruto and Kakashi divert Itachi's awareness"

"Sasuke I have to tell you something"

"Later, right now we have to get out of here"

"No! I need to say this"

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke! I can't go with you"

"What? Why? Wait…where are your clothes?" (Btw she is wrapped in a bedspread Sasuke can't see anything)

"Sasuke…I…I'm Sorry"

"You…I can't believe you…you…you slept with him. You slept with Itachi?"

"I didn't mean to it just happened"

"Do you…do you _love_ him?"

""She does" Itachi said as he walked into the room, he had been listening to their whole conversation, waiting for the right moment to step in. "Sasuke…I…I'm Sorry" Sakura whispered as she saw Sasuke hang his head

"Itachi!" he muttered as he raised his head slowly, his eyes glowing red with anger. "You have always taken everything away from me, this time your not going to get away with it" his bangs hung over his face and Sakura saw that dark sneer of his and knew he truly meant it. "Do you really think she still wants you? Foolish little brother you were too dense to see what was right in front of you and now. You've lost"

"The battle isn't over get, Baka!"

"You don't stand a chance-"

Sasuke's foot smacking him straight across the jaw interrupted him, quickly twisting round Sasuke spun and landed on all fours. The curse seal was beginning to broaden across his face as a sinister amethyst chakra consumed his body; Itachi wiped the blood from his mouth and activated his sharingan. With one swift punch Sasuke was flung across the room, he battered against the wall and slid to a collapse on the floorboards. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched as he collapsed. "Foolish little brother" Itachi said as he stepped towards the door "are you coming Sakura"

"We can't just leave him here"

"Why not?"

"_**Because he's hurt, but I can't say that Itachi will think I still have feelings for him. I've got it!**_"

"Because I could use him to prepare for joining the akatsuki, he could also be bait for the kyubbi. The akatsuki are after him aren't they?"

"That's my girl, you'll do well in the akatsuki"

"_**The akatsuki? I-I I couldn't possibly just leave Konoha and join Itachi, could I?**_"

"So shall we bring him, I'll take full responsibility for any trouble he may cause. It would be a shame to waste such a good opportunity"

"Very well, if you insist we shall bring him"

That night:

"Sasuke are you awake?"

"What? Sakura, where are we?"

"We're in the fire country, a few miles from Konoha"

"Why am I tied up?"

"I convinced Itachi to let me bring you along, I couldn't leave you to die. But he said that no matter how much he trusts me he can't trust that you won't try and escape"

"Well I'm grateful for that but I have to get back to Konoha, so if you'll just disentangle me-"

"I can't"

"What? Why not?"

"We need to talk about what occurred"

"I don't want to talk about it ok"

"You're going to have to in the long run Sasuke"

"I'd rather not talk about the fact that you slept with Itachi right now!"

"I did what I did because-"

"Because what? There's no excuse Sakura, he's an S-rank criminal. You should no better"

"You're starting to sound just like Kakashi, at least Itachi doesn't think I always have to be protected-"

"So that's what this is about? You slept with him because he doesn't care if you get hurt"

"That's not what I meant. He doesn't see me as some weak little girl like you, Naruto and Kakashi do!"

"I protect you because I care about you!"

"No you don't you don't even like me"

"You're right I don't-"

"I can't even look at you right now" she shouted as she exited the tent.

"_**I don't like you because I love you.**_" He thought as he sit there trying to struggle his way free from the ropes, but it was no use they were made of some strange material. The more he struggled the tighter they got.

Sakura sat on a large log near a small lake, she watched as the water rippled when she threw pebbles into the lake. The moons reflection shone beautifully on the surface of the water, Sakura raised her head to watch the stars, so far away but still so stunning. "Sakura-Chan are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I heard you arguing with Sasuke"

"It was nothing, he was just being stubborn"

"I can change that if you desire," he said smirking, as he looked straight into her eyes.

"No, its ok. I'm used to it. He's always been so stubborn, whenever I tried to do him a favor he would always look at me as if I had done him wrong."

"Just ignore him, it's just me and you tonight ok"

"Ok"

Sasuke's eyes began to feel heavy as his surroundings darkened, "_**is this a genjutsu? No…I…I'm falling asleep**_". As he fell into a deep slumber he began to dream, but for the first time in his life, it wasn't a nightmare of his clans massacre. It was Sakura. Her face. She was…beautiful. He had never dreamt before, and his first happy sleep was because of Sakura, he needed to think of a plan to get Sakura to love him again. "_**If I'm nice to her then maybe she will love me again, but it's going to take a lot more than that Itachi has got some sort of hold over her. I never thought I would even consider this but I need to be more like Naruto, without the obnoxiousness. Less irritating, more…charming**_". As he continued planning operation charm Sakura her and Itachi were outside…'talking'.

"Itachi we can't do this, what if Sasuke wakes up."

"He won't, I put him under my strongest sleeping jutsu"

"You what? Why would you do that?"

"He was upsetting you, I thought we could have some quiet time alone"

"Oh, well that is thoughtful of you but I just want to be alone right now"

"_**I don't want to be alone, I just want Itachi to leave. I need to talk to Sasuke but I can't if Itachi keeps butting in. There's only one thing I can do, tomorrow night I'll put a genjutsu on Itachi and talk to Sasuke then.**__"_

"I'll just leave you then, sorry I even bothered"

Sakura could see he was upset but she didn't care, all she could think about was Sasuke; "_**Why won't he even talk to me, he's always so stubborn. I thought I was over him but apparently not, why does he always have to make everything so difficult. Boy, you know how to pick them don't you Sakura, an S rank criminal with a big age gap and a stubborn emotionless boy who doesn't even love you back**_"

**Hope this makes up for the short chapter, I kind of lost my flare for this story but it's back and better than ever. I'm writing this chapter at about half eleven at night, and despite being tired I just can't stop get to sleep, I've got so many ideas buzzing around my head.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

**Chapter Seven: She's Mine!**

Thanks for the feedback guys; I need more. I must admit that I am a review junkie! I don't need psychiatric help; just more reviews. Enjoy the chapter and…review! Review! Review!

Sakura was lying on the ground her head resting on her knapsack staring at the stars, she heard a branch splinter behind her; "Go away Itachi I told you I just want to be alone!"

"Sakura-Chan"

Sitting up and turning her head she spoke "Sasuke?"

"What are you doing out here alone in the middle of the night?"

"Just…you know…thinking"

"About what?"

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she spat changing the subject.

"I thought I heard something outside, I was coming to check it out"

"You were trying to escape weren't you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything in reply so she took that as a yes. "You should get back to your tent, if Itachi wakes up and catches you he'll-"

Sasuke knelt beside her and grabbed her by the waist; resting his other hand on her neck he pulled her into him, "he'll what? Take everything I hold dear and take it away from me, he's already done that. He's got you hasn't he?"

"Sasuke…I…I don't understand"

"Let me explain"

"No, how about you stop right there, Sasuke" Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke off the ground by his neckband, he then threw him in front of his tent. Sakura resisted the urge to help Sasuke; she knew Itachi would consider this as betrayal to him and would kill not only her but Sasuke too. "Stay away from Sakura, she's mine" he spat at Sasuke as he retreated to his tent in admittance of his defeat; "what were you doing with him Sakura?"

"Nothing, just stay away from me!" she screamed whilst she barged past him into her tent.

"_**Why does he always have to be so violent, and why was he saying 'stay away from Sakura, she's mine'. He doesn't own me! And what was with Sasuke, was he going to…kiss me. This night is getting more peculiar by the second. Itachi's being more violent and Sasuke's…well…being affectionate?**_""

That morning Sakura and Itachi barely spoke; last night was their first argument. Before she had fallen for him she would have never dare even looked at him in the wrong way, but now she was shouting and shoving him. She wasn't scared of him anymore after finding out how kind he could be, but being around Sasuke made him crueler colder and the cold blooded murderer she had been warned about.

Itachi gathered up the tents and his belongings whilst Sakura put out the fire making sure there was no sign that they were ever there. Sasuke just sat by the lake staring into the water blankly, Sakura noticed the emotionless look on his face but didn't say anything; Itachi was beginning to think Sakura was being unfaithful; she didn't want to raise suspicion. She had to regain his trust if he was ever going to let her speak alone with Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan…"

"What is it Itachi?"

"Can we talk?"

"I guess"

Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the forest, once they were hidden within the trees Itachi stood her back up against a tree. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you have feelings for Sasuke?"

"Of course not"

"Are you sure?"

"_**No**_"

"I'm sure, I love you; not him"

"Good" he whispered as he leaned closer to her, moving her head she rested it on his shoulder. Itachi glanced at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…never mind" she said encouragingly, the truth was she could feel Sasuke's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. He was watching her while she was with Itachi, she didn't want Sasuke to see them but obviously Itachi did. Sakura just lightly kissed Itachi's lips while caressing his face; he loved that she could be soft and gentle yet passionate as well.

Sasuke turned his head away he couldn't bear to watch it, but soon Sakura would be his once again. He had thought everything through now the only thing to do was talk to Sakura. Alone.

Itachi walked out towards Sasuke, "you can stay untied, but one wrong move and you'll be restricted. Got that!"

"Hn"

Sakura hates seeing Itachi treat Sasuke so badly but if her plan were going to work she would have to bury any affection she still carried for Sasuke. Itachi picked up his rucksack and signaled for Sakura and Sasuke to do the same, they lifted their bags but Sakura was having a bit of trouble with hers (btw she is a strong kunochi but she's exhausted atm). Both boys went to help her but Sasuke backed off as Itachi glared protectively at him, it's like he was guarding Sakura. Itachi grabbed her backpack and threw it over his shoulder then they set off for a long tiring journey.

They walked for seven hours until they stopped for something to eat and drink, Itachi handed Sakura two cups of ramen he had 'personally' heated. Sakura passed one to Sasuke as well as some chopsticks, "Eat up, we've got another five hours of travel to go before we set up camp". Sasuke smiled grabbing the ramen from her slightly trembling hand, she had barely eaten since last night.

"Are you ok Sakura? You look a bit pale?"

"Yeah I'm fin-"

**Ooh cliffy lol. Sorry again for the short chapter, I'm going to be writing a NaruSaku fanfiction as well. Any ideas for it would be great, but don't worry I'll still carry on with this one ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

I can't believe it chapter eight already, wowzas! Thanks for the great ideas people and thanks again for the reviews their very helpful.

I don't own Naruto however I do own this fanfiction  see there is an upside to everything

Sakura's eyes opened slowly as she felt a small but painful lump on her head, she was resting on Itachi's lap with both him and Sasuke glaring at her waiting for her to say something. "What…what…happened?"

"You collapsed. When was the last time you ate?" Itachi asked worriedly

"Three days ago"

"If you were hungry why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't hungry though"

"Don't starve yourself Sakura"

"Sorry Itachi-kun"

"You gave me quite a scare"

"Sorry"

"Come on, eat your ramen. We're on a tight schedule"

"I can eat while walk"

"Not in that condition"

"Well you can't carry me, you've already got a big enough burden"

"I could carry her" Sasuke muttered not raising his head knowing that Itachi would glare at him for even suggesting such a thing. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's no trouble at all" he replied with a concealed smile on his face. Sakura smiles pleadingly at Itachi hoping he would approve "_**it's not long but I will finally get to speak to Sasuke, alone. Itachi always walks off ahead so he won't disturb us**_"

"Fine, you can carry her. But any funny business and I won't hesitate to kill you. Don't forget, she's the only reason you're still alive"

"Hn"

Itachi kissed Sakura lightly on the forehead as he lifted her up from his lap, Sasuke scooped Sakura up in his arms; carrying her bridal style. Itachi picked up Sakura's ramen and chopsticks handing them to her carefully so he did not spill any on her, Itachi gave Sasuke another glance to make sure he was clear Itachi meant what he said. Itachi then retrieved his and Sakura's belonging and began on their long journey once again; Sasuke followed not too far behind holding Sakura closely to his chest.

Sakura hated eating in front of people but she didn't really have a choice as she was being carried, she quickly ate her food; she had forgotten how much she disliked ramen. Once she had finished her ramen she began to feel tired, she had had some trouble sleeping last night after the argument. A dark shadow comes across her sight and she soon falls into an unwilling sleep.

"_**She's asleep? She must have been tired from all that walking, especially on an empty stomach. She looks so angelic, so peaceful**_" he thought as he watched the sleeping kunochi in his arms. Her eyes began squinting and twitching; it looked as if she was having a nightmare. Should he wake her? No, she hasn't had much sleep even if it's a bad dream sleep is sleep. After a few minutes Sakura had stopped twitching she looked peaceful again until; "Aah! No! Get away from me! Leave me alone! Aah!"

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan! Can you hear me Sakura?" Sasuke said nudging her.

In Sakura's mind:

"Help! Someone help! No! Get away from me! Help!" she screamed as a large sinister silhouette moved closer to her. His eyes looking straight into hers she feels her body go limp. Her limbs refuse to move, she feels so helpless. The silhouette walks towards her, as his face comes into the light she recognizes him. Itachi? Everything went black and she could here someone calling her.

Back to the real world:

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!"

"Wh-What?"

"Sakura-Chan are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You fell asleep, and started tossing and turning. You were screaming for help."

"I-I'm sorry, just a nightmare is all. Didn't mean to worry you"

"Just glad you're ok" Itachi said as he swept Sakura from Sasuke's arms, Sasuke shot him a cold glare.

Itachi returned his glare and just smirked as Sakura leaned close into his chest.

The rest of their trip was quiet and uneventful; Sakura was in and out of consciousness as Itachi carried her 'home'. Sasuke and Itachi never made eye-contact unless it was Itachi warning Sasuke that one wrong move and Itachi wouldn't hesitate to kill him, now that sakura wasn't awake long enough to protect Sasuke he would have to be more careful.

It's strange how the tables have turned; Sasuke was always protecting sakura from something. But now he needed _her_ protection, after all she is the only reason he's still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the short chapter last time, hopefully this one will make up for it

Chapter Nine: I promise, my love

Sorry for the short chapter last time, hopefully this one will make up for it. Thank you to all my readers and especially reviewers, don't forget to review because that's what keeps me writing. Enjoy the chapter.

They had finally reached the akatsuki hideout; Sasuke was to be kept in a cell opposite Itachi's room. As they walked down the dark hall a sinister shadow appeared in front of them.

"I see we have an extra guest, care to explain Itachi"

"She insist we bring him along, for training purposes"

"And you agreed?"

"Hn"

"The merciless Itachi, killer of his clan, master of the mankeyou. Bends to the will of a woman"

"She agreed to not resist if _he_ were allowed to accompany her"

"Very well, they shall stay in separate cells-"

"Sakura-San is now our medic, a part of the akatsuki. Shouldn't she have the same facilities as any other member?"

"Fine. But you shall have to arrange her quarters, I have more important matters to attend to" he bellowed in a deep voice as he disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Sakura-San, you shall sleep in my quarters until a suitable room is arranged"

"I…Umm…I don't think that's very…appropriate-"

"You have no choice, unless you'd rather sleep in a damp dark room."

She didn't reply.

"I thought not, come. This way to your room."

"What about Sasuke-kun?"

"He will be across the hall"

Diedara appeared behind Itachi attempting to scare him, "Don't bother Diedara, just do your job and escort our _guest_ to his _quarters_"

"Hn"

He grabbed Sasuke by his arm leading him to a rusting metal door, "Your room. Enjoy". Smiling he closed the door leaving the young Uchiha to explore his cell, who knows how long he would be staying there.

There were few furnishings including a petite lumpy bed with a fragment of cloth for a bedspread, there were no windows and no source of light. Gathering chakra in his hand he punched the wall leaving a perfectly sized opening in the wall. Grabbing a small candle from his pack he lit it with a diminutive fireball jutsu. He positioned the candle along with a few others in the puncture in the wall, this would allow him some light as well as what little heat they radiated.

Sakura placed her backpack beside the bed as she observed her bedroom for the next, god knows how long. There's a large window opposite the bed, letting sunlight pool into the room; to her right was the door and to her left was an additional door, she assumed it was the bathroom.

"You should get some rest"

"I Can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in, I'm not sleeping in this." She said gesturing to her current outfit.

Itachi glanced at her attire, she was soaked through from the rain; her hair was sticking to her damp face, coated in mud. She noticed him looking her up and down; she decided to say something to break the silence.

"Do you mind if I at least have a shower first?"

"Through there"

He pointed to her left at a large ashen door. She walked over to it seeing that Itachi eyes didn't leave her figure for a second. She grasped the bitter metal handle in her hand turning it to open the door; she closed it behind her comforted to have five minutes to herself, away from Itachi's stalking eyes. She started running herself a shower; steam overflowed into the room as the hot water evaporated into the atmosphere. After her hair and skin were rid of the dirt that once encrusted them she turned of the shower, drying herself and wrapping a towel around her exposed body.

She slowly opened a small rasp in the door, "Itachi?"

"Hn"

"I have no clean clothes"

He walked to a dresser and grabbed out a dark coal colored shirt and a pair of jet-black shorts.

"Here"

"Thanks"

"They should be ok for now, tomorrow someone will accompany you into town where you can buy some clothes that fit"

"Why can't _you_ come with me?"

"I have errands that need seeing to, I will back in the afternoon"

She didn't reply she just closed the door to get dressed. His clothes were balmy and excessively big for her but yet she found them comfortable, she began to wonder how Sasuke was being treated _or mistreated_. '_Is he ok? I doubt that Itachi will go any easier on him, like he did for me. I wonder if I'll be allowed to see him any time soon. Itachi may have left Sasuke alive on the night of the massacre but that doesn't affect Sasuke's accommodations or how he's treated. _'

Sasuke lay motionless, emotionless on his uncomfortable excuse for a bed, his eyes wide open staring into the ceiling imagining thee night sky. But nothing would compare to how beautiful he thought Sakura was, to him she could outshine the sun itself with just her smile, and her touch could warm the coldest of hearts. She would always have a smile on her face, even when her world was falling apart around her she still refused to break down. Him and Naruto weren't that strong, physically they had her beat; but mentally she was the strongest of them by far, nothing compared to that. How could he have missed this before, he meant so much to her even though he closed off to her and barely offered her a word of response. He was cold and isolated from everyone so how could he love her; he kept everyone away from him so this wouldn't happen. If he fell for her Itachi would just take her away, once again leaving him with nothing; he couldn't let that happen, not again. She was the one thing he couldn't lose, she was his strength, his heart and his first love; nothing would ever be the same without her.

He let his thoughts wash over him leading him into a drifting sleep; Sakura never left his thoughts for one moment. She had become all he could think about, dream about, and he didn't care. Since the massacre he's been alone and everything was a nightmare awake and asleep, his life may have taken a turn for the worst but at least in his dreams he was…Happy. That's right happy, all because of her. "_I have to win her back, I know she must still have feelings for me. I can't lose her; she's the only thing I have left. Don't worry Sakura; I'll be with you soon. I promise, my love_"

Ooh I know mega OOC-NESS from our little Uchiha and more SasuSaku but have faith; hopefully sakura and Sasuke with have their 'talk' soon and there will definitely be more ItaSaku . I'll start uploading quicker as long as you review; the more reviews the quicker the updates. I'm also looking for a decent BETA for my stories, if your interested give me a shout.


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note

Okay, So listen up. I'm starting a new fanfiction but I'm keeping this one still, I'm going to try and update at least once or maybe twice a week. It's a SasuSaku But I have to warn you there is a character death, not saying who; but there's also character bashing, again not saying who. I'd love it if you could read it because I'm trying to get more people reading my fanfiction. So if you could recommend it to people or something like that that would be awesome. Don't forget to keep reviewing, criticism is welcomed but if you're going to flame don't bother. My fanfictions aren't that bad, I hope so anyway. This note is going on for quite long now isn't it? It feels almost pointless now, notes aren't supposed to be this long are they?

Anyways enjoy the next chapter

Rooa x


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Contempt

**BTW Sakura is not pregnant because she's on the pill, sorry for the unclearness**

**The big one o! You exited? I hope so; this one took me ages to write. I'm actually writing this at 2:35 in the morning on 21****st**** June 2008. Yes I do write my chapters ahead, but if I upload these quicker I'll be writing them everyday. That's a lot to do, but it's worth it. I don't know how long this story will be or where it's heading so it's going to be full of surprises, and as promised. ItaSaku Enjoy!**

Sakura awoke with a startle; she had had a nightmare again. When she woke she noticed her skin was moist, she was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. After realizing where she was she noticed a chakra signature, in her room, glancing across the room she saw Itachi dozing in a chair facing her bed. "_Did he fall asleep…watching me?_" A chill made it's way up her spine, he didn't scare her, she'd seen a softer side of him; something that no one else had seen, her little secret you could say. But knowing that he might have been watching her as she tossed and turned in her sleep, it wasn't exactly what she would call _comforting_. She wiped the cold beads of sweat from her brow and slowly lifted the cover to reveal her pale silk legs, she was still wearing his shorts and shirt; lifting a part of the shirt collar to her cheek she rubbed it fluently against her features, it felt…nice. Releasing the shirts neckline she gradually crept from her bed trying not to wake Itachi as she grabbed a clean set of clothes from her pack; all she had was a small pallid-green tank top and dark denim shorts, they weren't very fitting but her clothes were still grubby and she couldn't stay in Itachi's clothes. She was going to attempt to see Sasuke today, they still had to talk about things; "_What would he think if I turned up dressed in Itachi's clothes? He already looks down on me, I don't need to make things worse._"

After changing into her clothes in the bathroom she made herself respectable, she didn't fancy Sasuke anymore but she still wanted to look nice. Not for him, but for herself; maybe Itachi…a little. Just a little. She brushed her hair thoroughly removing any knots and kinks; pulling a hair band from her pouch she tied her hair into a tight tress. After putting her customary eye and lip make up on she exited the bathroom leaving a folded mound of the clothes she had borrowed from Itachi, on the bed. Tip-toeing to the entryway she etched open the door, sliding out into the hall and silently replacing the door, she managed to find her way to Sasuke's cell quite effortlessly as she recognized his chakra signature instantaneously, after years of following him around aimlessly at least one good thing has come of it.

After passing a few doors she finally found him; "Sasuke?"

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, we need to talk"

"What about Itachi?"

"He's still asleep, don't worry"

"What if he wakes up and sees you're not there"

"Chill, I've prepared everything. I just need ten minutes with you"

"Sakura, I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I never realized how much I put you through"

"It's ok, what doesn't kill me-"

"Only makes me stronger" he said smirking.

"Yeah"

"Soo…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Itachi" she replied blankly, she knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"What about him?" he lost all emotion in his voice, but she could tell he was somewhat angered.

"He's not as evil and heartless as you make him out to be"

"How about you watch him kill you're whole family before you're eyes as a child"

"I know he's done some bad things but-"

"No! There are no buts. He's a cold blooded killer, you may think you can change him but it still won't change what he did"

"I know that, but you haven't seen what I've seen"

"What you've seen! Want to see what I've seen? Blood, hatred, murder loneliness. You can't possibly know what that's like"

"You think I don't know what that's like? Do you honestly believe that?"

"You can go home to a loving house and loving parents without being reminded of the one person you trusted most slaughtering your whole clan"

"No, I can't!"

"What? What do you mean you can't?"

"They're dead! There I said it, you happy now? Finished playing games now? I know the loneliness you've lived; I live it every single day. I followed you and tried to be friends with you because I needed someone who knew what I was going through, but no! You're too high and mighty, too _cool _to let anyone close to you. That's the difference between you, and me. I _chose_ to make friends and be _happy_, you didn't you chose _revenge_. That's why you're alone, that's why you're going to be alone…_for the rest of your life_" she hesitated to say the last part but in her mind she knew she had to say it no matter the penalty.

She saw his face turn bitter, he became static, he didn't say anything he just turned away and stared at the flickering candle he had lit the night before.

"I chose revenge…because I had to. I had no other choice" he said with harshness in his voice.

Sakura felt as if he was talking down to her, like an adult to a disobedient child; the way he always spoke to her.

"Everyone has a choice" in the same way he had spoken to her.

Tears began welling up in her eyes; she stormed out of his room slamming the door leaving Sasuke feeling resentful, had he said too much. She ran towards her room, as she entered the room with tears flowing down her face she strode towards the bathroom locking her inside. "Sakura? Sakura? Are you ok? Sakura answer me" Itachi said as he repeatedly knocked on the door and tried to open the door. "Sakura? Open this door. Sakura" after becoming increasingly frustrated he tried the door again. His patience running low he gathered chakra into his hand and forced the door from its hinges. When some smoke had cleared he saw sakura in a puddle of her own tears sobbing uncontrollably on the floor, he didn't say anything and remained silent while stepping into the bathroom.

He simply scooped her up into his arms and cradled her comfortingly, he continued to carry her to the bed and placed her head on the pillows. He remained at her side until she had calmed down enough to speak, sitting at her side he looked at her with a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes. She could tell he hated seeing her like this, and just by guessing she knew that Itachi knew Sasuke was the cause, he always was. "Sorry about the door" she said wiping salty liquid from her cheeks.

"It's fine, I'll get Diedara to fix that. He does enjoy his art"

Sakura didn't say anything but she did giggle slightly, Itachi was glad he had made her laugh; just for even a second. It was one second he could see her mesmerizing smile once again. "What did he do?"

"Nothing"

"I know he must have done something, people don't cry for nothing. Especially not you, you're always smiling"

"It wasn't his fault"

"Then who's fault was it?"

"Mine"

"I doubt that. Then why were you so upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You know you can talk to me, don't be afraid. I won't bite. Unless you want me too" she saw a smirk creep onto his face.

She leaned in and stole a quick kiss; before she broke it off she just gently bit his lip. "Like that you mean?" now sakura was smirking, he loved it when she smirked. He loved everything about her, no matter what she was doing she always seemed to astonish and amaze him endlessly.

"No more like this" another smirk made its way to the corner of his lips, he pulled her closer to him and leaned his face towards hers. Kissing her passionately he bit her lip playfully but a bit harder than Sakura did, to his surprise she bit back. The continued with their playful passionate kiss until Itachi broke it off.

"What is it? Did I bite you too hard, I'm sorry"

"No it's not that, I just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?"

"It's nothing never mind"

"It's obviously something, come on tell me"

"It's going to sound stupid…"

"Oh come on, tell me. Please" she said pouting her lips at an attempt to persuade him, this of course tempted him into another kiss.

"I just thought I'd say…"

"Say what?" she replied

"I love you"

"…" She hesitated for a few second not knowing what to say

"_I don't know. Do I love him too? Maybe. I'm not sure_"

Sakura watched Itachi for a second as his face grew a worried and sad puppy look; did she love him? Or did he just make a fool of himself?

"I love you too"

His eyes grew slightly wider and sakura swore she heard him giggle slightly, she could tell he was happy she felt the same way. For a few moments they sat there glaring lovingly into each other's eyes, afterwards they kissed again but more romantically than playfully. As they broke the kiss they both smiled to them selves, they were happy. For an hour or so they laid on Itachi's bed next to each other, sakura rested her head slightly on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes serenely; they were both contempt, together.

**Okay, so how did you like it? It took me about two hours to write, and it's still that short lol. I might just write another chapter, hope you liked the little ItaSaku bit at the end there ooh I'm so excited this is finally getting interesting. Maybe in a couple of chapters Sakura and Sasuke will 'Spar' together, with surprising results. Sorry the chapters aren't that long but I'm trying to make them longer, thanks for all you patient people reading my story. Next chapter up tomorrow **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Breakfast

**I've decided, next chapter will be their little sparring session; maybe Itachi will get involved as well. Who knows? Anyway here's the next chapter, as promised more ItaSaku Fluffy **

Me No Owny Naruto

Itachi woke up happily as he glanced down at the sleeping kunoichi in his muscular arms, she had admitted her love for him openly and fallen asleep at his side. He slowly peeled her arm from around him and gently lifts her head from his shoulder; he slipped out from under her frail form and stood beside the bed. Looking down at her he removed his cloak, noticing that she was cold, placed it over her as she slept. "_Maybe I could cook her something, but I've never cooked before. Maybe Kisame has some cook books or something, how difficult could it be?_"

Making his way silently to the downstairs kitchen he grabbed a large yellow book from one of the shelves near the doorway 'cooking for dummies', "_this will do_" he thought as he turned through the pages looking for breakfast meals. Here we are, fresh scones with cream and jam; hmm…pancakes as well. That should do the trick. He grabbed the ingredients and equipment from the cupboards and placed them neatly on the dark marble worktop. Reading the instructions carefully he set the cooker at the appropriate temperature and mixed all the ingredients in a large cooking bowl from the dishwasher, placing the dough for the scones in the oven he continued to make pancakes.

10 minutes later after she had arranged herself she wandered her way down the stairs into the kitchen, following her nose she opened the door to see Itachi. In an apron? "Uchiha Itachi, S-rank criminal, murderer of his clan…cooks?"

"Sakura? You're awake? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast"

"You don't have to"

"I know, but I wanted to, I have too much time on my hands anyway"

"Yeah…I can see that"

"Oi"

"What? What are you gonna do about it?"

"This" Itachi grabbed a small piece of dough left from the scones and threw it straight at Sakura; it flung right towards her hitting her square between her eyes.

"You'll pay for that"

"Bring it on"

Sakura gripped some flour between her fingers and flicked it in his eyes.

"Can't hit what you can't see"

"No…but I can hear you"

Before sakura could reply a scone landed right in her mouth, pulling it out she took a bite out of it

"This is pretty good, for a criminal" she giggled as Itachi gave her a death glare.

Jumping at him she wrapped her legs around him and placed her arm neatly around his neck, "you know I didn't mean it. Forgive me?"

"Always"

He planted a kiss on her forehead and placed her on the hard marble worktop, she gripped her legs tighter round him as he pulled back.

"I'm not letting you go that easily"

He pulled her closer, she grabbed the back of his head forcing him into a passionate kiss; she was teasing him and licking him bottom lip like she was asking for entrance. Itachi opened his mouth to her and they shared one of their most passionate and loving kisses yet. Itachi had now grabbed hold of her and lifted her from the counter pressing her back against the wall while leaning into the kiss even more, Sakura caressed his back and fiddled with his ponytail. When they separated they were both sweating slightly and panting for air, sakura just smiled at him and let him resume cooking.

"Do you mind if I go and speak to Sasuke?"

"I'd rather you didn't…but I know how stubborn you are"

"Is that a yes?"

"Only if you do something for me?"

"And what would that be?"

"I'll tell you later"

He winked at her as she walked out of them room, she just giggled and winked back.

"_Am I falling for him? This isn't right; I'm betraying my village. But I haven't been this happy since…since ever. I'm in love with a S-Rank criminal, and I don't mind_"

Sakura smiled to herself at the thought of her and Itachi, to her it was like Romeo and Juliet; forbidden love. While lost in her thoughts Sakura realized her feet had carried on walking and come to a halt outside of Sasuke's cell, she was dreading going in there but she had to see him. Whether she wanted to or not she had to sort this out, she couldn't stand him hating her. Sakura was used to him ignoring her and calling her annoying but he had never hated her, he couldn't, but she didn't want to risk it. If they were going to die in there she wanted no regrets.

She looked through a small peephole in the door and could see Sasuke sitting in the far corner of the room; he was just watching the candle, still. He hadn't moved from that spot since last night, maybe what she said really affected him, or maybe he's just sulking. She took a deep breath and unlatched the door

"_Here goes_," she thought

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Do you want any breakfast?"

"Hn"

"I don't care if you hate me, you still have to eat"

"I don't hate you"

"Then why won't you even look at me?"

"I-I-I just-"

"Just what?"

"It's difficult"

"It's difficult to look at me"

"No I didn't mean it like that"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Sakura can you come and sit with me?"

"Sure"

She pushed the door lightly so it was almost closed, if it shut she would be shut in here with Sasuke for quite a while. She walked over to his bed and sat down, she wiggled and squirmed for a couple of minutes until she was comfortable and just waited for Sasuke to say something. When he didn't she decided to make the conversation

"What you thinking about?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff"

"What stuff?"

"What you said last night"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry I had a go at you Sakura-Chan. I didn't mean to upset you"

"What makes you think you upset me?"

"You were crying"

"I had something in my eye"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry as well, I said some things I shouldn't of-"

"No it's fine, you told me the truth"

"Still…I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you"

"How? There's nothing you could do right now to help"

"Well…I could try and get you a proper room and a comfy bed. Maybe even a window"

"How could you possibly- Oh right…Itachi"

"I'll speak to him about it ok"

"Thanks"

Sakura stood up from his bed and walked over to the door, she was just about to leave when

"Where are you going?"

"Itachi going to wonder where I am. He's cooking breakfast you know, do you want me to being you some. He's not a half bad cook surprisingly"

"Ok"

a few minutes later Sakura opened the cell door with a cup of orange juice in one hand and a plate with three or four pancakes and a scone on

"Here you go, still warm"

"Thanks"

"No problem, well I gotta go now. Oh and I spoke to him about getting you a room, I convinced him to let you have mine. I don't mind bunking with him for a little longer-"

"Sakura-Can, you didn't have to-"

"I know but I wanted to"

**Pancakes and scones, how romantic lol. Sakura and Sasuke have made up now did you like the cute little fighty flirty thing in the kitchen? Comment me about that, I wanna see what people thought, I know it was a bit OOC but I just couldn't resist putting that in there **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sparring

Haven't really got much to say about this chapter. As promised though, there will be sparring between Sasuke and Sakura; after all that's why he's there. But will she surprise him with how much she's improved or is he going have improved just as much more ItaSaku if possible.

After consuming his early breakfast Itachi went for a balmy and tranquil shower, he was supposed to be going on a mission today. He would have to be absent from Sakura for at least two weeks minimum, and he didn't know when he would next get the chance to clean up and relax. He wanted to finish his shower speedily so he could spend his last hours with Sakura, he didn't want to forget her affectionate porcelain face, her silky features and those eyes that he always seemed to get lost in. Those extraordinary emerald orbs she looked at him with, he could see her emotions through her eyes. Never did he think that he would fall for her, but he had, he'd fallen entirely head over heels.

He finished his shower and emerged out of the steaming bathroom in nothing more than a towel; and walked out to see a vaguely blushing Sakura lounging in the chair alongside the bathroom door.

"How long have you been waiting for me to leave the bathroom?"

"I wasn't waiting-"

Itachi's lips pressed firmly against hers stopped her words; somehow he managed to lift Sakura from her seat and hold her bridal style without breaching the kiss. He curved and leisurely sat down in the chair with sakura resting lightly on his lap, she pressed his head against the back of the chair forcing her way in between his lips. She massages her hand down his chest, feeling his chiseled muscles and tracing them with her finger. Her hand reached the top of the towel, teasing him she rimmed her hand tenderly along the towel line; she noticed him smirk slightly as they sustained their fanatical kiss. His hands had in addition begun to meander, he snaked his arm roughly around her waist as the other was stroking her hair and then downward to her back, this sent chills up her spine. Itachi felt her shudder and just smirked, he loved it.

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

"I have to go on a mission later and I'm going to be away for a while, at least two weeks"

"Oh"

"I wish I could bring you with me, I can't stop thinking about you"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too my cherry blossom"

She gripped tightly encircling his neck as he embraced her in a tight but comforting cuddle. Neither of them wanted to leave but they both had things to do, that couldn't linger.

"Itachi-Kun, do you mind if I spar with Sasuke today, I don't want my skills to begin lagging because I haven't trained enough."

"Sure, but I'd like to watch"

"Okay, sure. Oh and Itachi"

"Yes?"

"What was that 'favor' you wanted earlier?"

"Before I go, come to my room around noon."

"Okay"

She jumped from his lap and left to locate Sasuke, would he even want to spar with her? Or did he still see her as _too weak_?

Sasuke could hear footsteps coming towards his cell, it startled him and he immediately moved into the fighting stance

"_Who is it? I can hear them but I can't sense whose chakra it is? Probably Itachi, come to kill me_"

The door swung open but Sasuke could only see a silhouette of a figure, the daylight shone from behind her giving her a silver lining as she enter the room. She retained her silvery line but he could she her face more unambiguously, he relaxed and sat back down onto his bed.

"Hi sakura"

"Hello Sasuke, time to train. Come on. "

"What?"

"That's why you're here right? Come on let's spar"

"Umm…Ok"

He stood from his bed and followed Sakura as she made her approach to the training grounds. She was acting strangely; when she spoke to him her voice was bitter, emotionless and distant. That wasn't like her at all. He watched her closely as she walked energetically in front of him

"I'm watching you Uchiha" he heard Itachi speak from behind him then he felt a chilly kunai to the back of his neckline, "One wrong move, just one"

"_So that explains it, she's showing coldness to me because of Itachi. Oh right I remember_"

Flashback

"Sasuke are you awake?"

"What? Sakura, where are we?"

"We're in the fire country, a few miles from Konoha"

"Why am I tied up?"

"I convinced Itachi to let me bring you along, I couldn't leave you to die. You're here so I can train and spar with someone with an almost equal ability. He said that I could bring you for that purpose and that purpose only but no matter how much he trusts me he can't trust that you won't try and escape"

End Flashback

"Sasuke. We're here, you'll have two minutes to prepare yourself."

"Hai, Sakura-Chan"

Itachi walked over to sakura and stood leaning alongside the wall beside her as she began inaudibly meditating to help focus her chakra and help it flow without difficulty. He just watched her, taking in every aspect; she was still wearing her tank top and dark denim shorts, they clung to her curves and added to her womanly form. Two hours until noon, then she was all his. He had to depart for his mission at three o'clock tonight and his things were all prepared so he would have the entire three hours with her.

"Time's up you two, time to fight"

Sakura stood ready and prepared, her hair curving elegantly and loosely around her face shielding her eyes; she looked…evil. Itachi watched her with astonishment and approval. That was his, his cherry blossom.

'_She looks hot'_

'_I know. Wait who are you?'_

'_Your inner'_

'_Hn. Forgot I had one'_

'_Well you do'_

'_Shh…they're starting'_

Sasuke flung a kunai towards Sakura, he watched vigilantly as she dodged it taking in every detail.

"_Her speed has amplified as well as her ability to dodge_"

"Don't play games with me, Uchiha. I have enough of you testing me. Let's get to the real fight"

She appeared behind him with chakra gathered in her hand she began punching him into the air with a few powered hits.

"I'm not the same girl you thought you knew"

As his body fell back down to the ground it disappeared with a small puff of smoke, a clone. She would get the real one, in due course.

"Running from me Sasuke. Scared to hit a girl? There are only so many places you can hide"

"Who said I'm hiding?"

He appeared from above her performing hand signs; she recognized them as his over-rated fireball jutsu. She didn't try to dodge it and stood her ground, Sasuke tried to stop himself, if she didn't move this would be a critical strike. He couldn't prevent it or amend its course in anyway; it rained fire onto Sakura as she stood there…smirking. When the fire had burnt out Sakura could be seen standing in the exact same place with the same smirk. Sasuke gasped, how could she have survived that, there wasn't a mark or even a singe seen anywhere.

"_It must be a clone_"

Sakura jumped at him while throwing numerous kunai towards him, he deflected all of them with one fail swoop. He threw a handful of shuriken towards her image and hit her directly in the chest; a puff of smoke appeared then a log fell to the floor filled with shurikens.

"_Replacement technique?_"

She came from the left running toward him leaping into the air and gritting a kunai between her teeth, he once again threw several shurikens towards her and again every single one hit. But with her legs shielding her chest none of them were critical. Believing that Sakura would once again use the replacement technique he let his guard down and searched the area for a sign of which direction she would attack from next. She landed on top of him and put the kunai to his neck pushing the blade until it was nearly wounding skin.

"Don't let your guard down, Uchiha"

"Stop calling me that"

"Make me, you're not in a position to be giving orders right now. If you hadn't noticed"

Sasuke snatched the kunai from her and used his other arm to grip her wrist, twisting her he flipped them so he was straddling her and pinning her to the ground.

"If you hadn't noticed, the tables have turned"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you"

"And why not?"

"You'll regret it, Uchiha" she replied quickly stealing a glance at Itachi.

Sakura vanished into a puff of smoke. The now angered Sasuke lifted himself from the ground and activated his sharinghan; he wasn't going to be defeated by her. As he heard a branch crack behind him he swiftly turned to face Itachi.

"Never do that again, got it?"

"Do what?"

"Get on top of Sakura, she's mine"

Itachi punched Sasuke in the stomach winding him sufficiently enough for Itachi to find Sakura before Sasuke did.

"I know you're there"

"You're getting good at this"

"No, you're just letting your guard down"

"And what if I am?"

He enthralled her wrists and pressed her causing her to reverse into a tree, he rubbed his soothingly warm hands up her arms and delicately caressed her features.

"Itachi…"

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be training"

"I know…I just missed you"

He led kisses up and down her neck; Sakura was trying to stop him but she didn't prevail. Eventually she gave in, grasping his chin she lifted his lips to hers.

"I love you Itachi"

"I love you too"

"I need to go, I've got a cocky Uchiha to show a thing or two."

"That's my girl" OOCNESS well a little, I think it was. For Itachi that is

"Always. I'll see you at noon"

She smirked as she slid out from in front of Itachi and began pursuing Sasuke parting Itachi to think about what could take place at Noon; he sought after something to remember. He would be absent from Sakura for two weeks maybe even longer and he wanted her to remember him and stay faithful to him, she had sworn loyalty to him but he didn't want to risk anything; he had assigned Diedara to keep and eye on them both. Just in case.

Sakura had intermittently caught an indication of Sasuke's whereabouts but she hadn't had a chance to continue their battle, was he avoiding her? It was almost noon by now and she hadn't had much training time; she abruptly felt a presence near her but she couldn't pin point where they were. Suddenly she felt some mans hands over her eyes pull her backwards into the tree's where she had just been searching. The hands moved from her eyes and spun her round to face the person they belonged to but all she could see was their eyes.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

He didn't reply he just grappled her waist and pull her into an unfathomable kiss; their tongues wrestle simultaneously for dominance. Sakura bit his lip and felt him bite back; opening her eyes faintly she saw his eyes were…open. But those eyes, they looked like Itachi's but…different.

"_Sasuke_"

She tried to thrust him off but his clench was stronger than hers, he still tried to fool around with her tongue but she bit him in an endeavor to get him to release her. He continued to infringe her, but she managed to create a gap between them, and raise her leg she then kneed Sasuke in his groin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I-I"

"You what? You know what, just leave me alone okay"

How was it? This chapter was a bit longer than my others but it kind of came naturally to write. Some Sasuke bashing in this one, what a jerk! Doing that to Sakura. Will Itachi find out? And what will Itachi and sakura get up to at noon? Five hours alone, I don't trust them. Hehe Next chapter up tomorrow hopefully.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Noon

I'm hoping to make this chapter as long as the last one maybe even longer. Moving on with the story now. ItaSaku Fluff Naruto Isn't Mine T-T

Sakura was looking forward to having some time alone with Itachi, after what happened with Sasuke. She wasn't going to tell Itachi, not yet anyway; she didn't want Sasuke to ruin their last three hours together before Itachi set off on his mission. She knocked on Itachi's door lightly and waited for an answer.

"Come in"

She opened the door to see a magnificent sight, the curtains were closed keeping any daylight from coming into the room; there was candles lit everywhere. She noticed Itachi had changed the bed sheets; they were silk sheets that were the most beautiful shade or crimson red.

"Itachi this is…amazing. How did you do all this?"

"Diedara helped, forcefully"

Sakura walked into the room closing the door behind her, still amazed by just the way the room looked.

"I have a present for you"

"You didn't have to, I haven't got you anything"

"Of course I didn't have to…I wanted to. I don't want anything from you Sakura"

She gleamed as Itachi pulled out a large black box with a crimson red bow, passing it to her he just smirked.

"Here, go and change in the bathroom"

"Thanks"

She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. It's good that he said she could change in the bathroom; she was still all sweaty from training.

"Do you mind if I have a quick shower? I'm a bit dirty from training"

"Sure. Take your time"

This meant Itachi had time to change and freshen up as well, while Sakura was in the shower he could finish decorating parts of the room. He grabbed some cherry blossom petals and spread them across the floor and bed, he wasn't usually this romantic but Tobi offered to help him. Itachi only accepted on the condition that he tells no one about it, Itachi had a reputation to maintain. He rapidly changed into a suit he had in the very back of his closet, wiping off the dust he sat in the chair closest to the bathroom and wait for Sakura to finish.

A few moments later she emerged form the bathroom looking utterly magnificent.

"What do you think?"

Her hair was hanging graciously framing her face and blossoming over her shoulders, she wore the dress Itachi had given her. It was a long silk navy dress that covered her ankle; there was a slit that reached up to her thigh showing her lady like figure off quiet adequately. It had a halter neck and the front came downwards in the middle but wasn't exceedingly revealing. Her lips looked full and untainted; the candle flames could be seen flickering in her eyes, the golden light shone on her skin giving it a heavenly glow.

"Beautiful…as always"

Sakura began to blush a light shade of pink.

"You clean up good"

"Thanks"

"So…what are we going to do for three hours?"

Itachi didn't reply he just pulled Sakura close to him, she could feel his hot balmy breath on her face as he placed one arm around her waist. Pressing a button the CD player **Don't know if they have those but oh well**, music began to play and Itachi entwined Sakura's hand with his. Soon they were dancing, Sakura's head resting firmly on Itachi's chest and his fingertips lacing her hip.

"Itachi…"

"Hn"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course"

Never wanting this to end Sakura stood on her toes and gently kissed Itachi on his lips, she was so comfortable with him. They had spent only a week together and she already felt as if he left her side she wouldn't be able to live without him, and he felt the same. Suddenly Itachi scooped Sakura up and walked her over to the bed, lying on top of her he positioned one hand next to her hip and the other by her head to assist holding him up.

Without another thought Sakura leaned up slightly and began kissing Itachi, biting his lip she started tugging at his suit as well.

"Sakura…Are you sure…you want to do this?"

"I'm sure"

Meanwhile Sasuke was wandering about the base, he was still on a tight leach; he could tell because he had sensed that Diedara was following him the moment he began to wander. Since nor Sakura or Itachi had said anything about him going back to his cell he decided to go for a walk, not far because he was to stay inside the base. After a while he found himself outside Itachi's room, leaning his ear against the door he heard something, to him it sounded like Sakura was in trouble.

He was about to open the door when Diedara grabbed his arm

"I wouldn't go in there"

"Why not?"

"That screaming, it's not what you think"

Sasuke shuddered slightly, were they? No Sakura wouldn't, would she? He wasn't quite sure anymore. Sakura had changed recently, he wasn't sure if he even knew her anymore. Diedara released his arm and Sasuke continued walking around the base, he soon came to Sakura's room; well it was supposed to be.

"Can I go in here?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

He slowly opened the door to reveal a dark room, switching on the light as he stepped into the room he noticed the room was actually quite nice. For an evil lair anyway. All the furniture was dark ebony wood and the curtains and bed sheets were blood red silk lined with black lacing at the bottoms. On the wall were some pictures of cherry blossom trees and a large mirror; on the wall above the double bed there was golden writing etched into the paint. 'My Cherry Blossom' in a shimmering golden paint.

Whilst Sasuke continued discovering new things about the Akatsuki base Sakura and Itachi were talking.

"I have another gift for you Sakura"

"Itachi, you don't have to give me gifts all the time. I feel spoilt"

"You are, but I love it"

Her got up from the bed not caring to cover himself; he grabbed two silk dressing gowns. He tossed one to Sakura and wore one himself; he also passed her a small nightgown that just barely covered her thighs. After they were both covered Itachi held open the door for Sakura, once she walked past him he closed the door before following her. He placed his hands over her eyes and led her a few meters down the hall, being careful to guide her in thee right direction.

"Can I look yet?"

"Not yet. Okay now you can look"

When Sakura opened her eyes she was gob smacked

"Oh Itachi. I love it, thank you"

"I thought you might"

She leapt into his arms and gave him a tender kiss as he carried her inside, he closed the door behind them and put her back down onto her feet.

"Maybe when I get back we could christen your new room"

"Christen…Oh"

She started blushing slightly so she covered her face with her hand.

"I love it when you blush"

"Don't worry I'll get you back soon Itachi"

"Well you'll have to wait until I get back"

"Why?"

"It's almost three o'clock. I have to go soon"

"We've still got half an hour left"

"You won't make me blush in that short amount of time"

"Don't underestimate me, Uchiha"

"Oh, Uchiha is it now? Do I mean that little to you"

"You mean more to me than you think. Now turn around I've got a surprise for you now"

"Fine"

"_Sexy No Jutsu_" thought Sakura as she did the appropriate hand signs "_At least I learnt one useful thing from Naruto_"

"Okay, you can turn around now"

Not only had she now made him blush but he was almost about to faint. He was a dark shade of red and he looked as if he was going to drool any second now.

"Wow" was all he managed to say before he wrestled Sakura to the ground.

The bell rang for three o'clock as Itachi grabbed his dressing gown from beside Sakura

"I have to go"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too my cherry blossom"

"Promise to come back as soon as you can"

"I promise, I wouldn't want to be away from you for more time than necessary. I'll be back soon"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**How was that? Awesome I hope. I won't know until you review, hint hint. Itachi is leaving, what will happen while he's away? Will Sasuke try kissing her again, or worse?**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Backfired

I don't have much to say about this chapter but there is plotting and scheming between Sasuke and Diedara. Poor Sakura, Itachi's gone but he will be back

Itachi has been gone for a week now and Sakura is missing him terribly, she hasn't done anything since he left. She doesn't feel like eating most of the time and she barely talks to anyone anymore. All day all she does is sleep.

Sasuke has been granted more freedom, no one else seems to care where he goes while Itachi is gone and Sakura doesn't mind because she's off in her own little world. Sasuke's spent the past week speaking with Diedara; they have a common ground they share. Sasuke has noticed that Diedara also hates Itachi and…well…they both carry a flame for Sakura.

After a few bottles of sake they both start talking and eventually form a plan.

"Why does she love him?"

"I have no clue, Un"

"I mean, she used to love me but now she's with Itachi"

"Maybe because you ignored her she sought for affection from Itachi, Un"

"Maybe…Hey wanna have some fun"

"What kind of fun, Un?"

"Well, you think Sakura's fit don't you?"

"Un"

"Shall we see if we can…you know"

"You wanna rape Sakura, Un?"

"No…Not rape. She'll want it"

"What? How are we gonna do that, Un?"

"Well, I'm pretty strong and so are you…"

"Yeah, Un"

"There's two of us and one of her. So…"

"So…we've got her beat, Un"

"Exactly"

"I think she's in her room now, let's go, Un"

Unfortunately she had overheard their little 'conversation', she had now devised her own plan. She was going to use their drunkenness against them; they would easily fall into a genjutsu in their state. She quickly made her way to her room and waited for them to arrive.

"_First to make them fall asleep, then I'll remove their clothes. If I carefully place them in my bed hopefully they won't wake up. I'll put them in the bed together, without their clothes of course; they'll wake up assuming the worst. It's brilliant, that'll teach them to even think about raping me; being drunk is no excuse either_"

But Sakura didn't even need to waste any chakra; they must have drunk too much sake because they were both now passed out at the top of the stairway. She quietly walked over to the two and placed the both of them over her shoulder, continuing to carry them to her bedroom. It would be ok to let them sleep in there, she would sleep in Itachi's room; she missed him and his bed still kept his scent. She laid them both on the floor and began by taking off their shoes, then their socks, and working her was upwards. She unfastened Diedara's akatsuki cloak and was surprised to see he had quite the muscles, she could see them through his netted shirt. She removed his shirt leaving him in his boxers and then turned to Sasuke; she discarded his white shorts and navy shirt, apparently he had been working out…a lot. It didn't surprise her though, all Sasuke ever did was train with Kakashi and Naruto. She cautiously removed both Diedara's and Sasuke's underwear, without looking of course, she pulled Diedara's arm over her shoulder and carried him to the bed. She pulled back the sheets and placed him on the far side to her, she then in turn did the same to Sasuke but placed him closer to her.

Sasuke and Diedara began to stir in their sleep so Sakura decided to leave them before they woke up and saw what she had done. Before leaving she picked up their clothes and flung them everywhere to make it seem they had been removed in a hurry, once her job was done she steeped out of her room and started to walk down the hall to Itachi's room when she bumped into Sasori.

"Where are going? Your rooms that way"

"I was just…"

"If you lie to me I will kill you. And hurry, I don't like to be kept waiting"

"Okay, I was just playing a trick on Sasuke and Diedara"

"Go on" he said, she had caught his attention.

"Well, I over heard them talking, about me. So when I listened in I found out they were planning to try and seduce me, and when that didn't work they were gonna try and overpower me."

"I still don't get it"

"They were going to rape me"

"Oh"

"When they passed out drunk I saw it as my chance to get revenge-"

"For something they haven't done yet?"

"Yeah"

"I like your way of thinking, carry on"

"Well I stripped them down and put them in my bed and-"

"Wait, you didn't rape _them_ did you?"

"No! But because they're drunk when they wake up in the morning they'll assume the worst because they can't remember what happened"

"Oh. Remind me to never get drunk"

"So can I go now?"

"Wait, one second. Have you got a camera?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Grab it quickly, we can get a picture to blackmail them with."

"Good thinking, I'll grab it now"

**This was more of a filler chapter, but it was funny wasn't it. Go Sakura! Poor Diedara and Sasuke, oh well. A well suiting punishment don't you think? Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Review please **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Early

**Sasuke and Diedara are now sulking. Hehe I'm sorry but it had to be done, more comedy and some fluff. You know you love it **

**Naruto is mine…okay he's not but I can dream can't I? No, oh ok then T-T**

She didn't want to get up, Itachi's bed was so soft and smelt so nice. It was the only thing she had to remind her of him, she always did love the way he smelt. It had only been one week and she already couldn't bare being away from him much longer. Sakura was finally drawn out of bed by shouting and ranting, she figured Sasuke and Diedara must've woken up. A little smirk played it's way to her face

"_Serves them right. Let's go and see their reactions. Oh I can't wait to see this_"

"What do you mean me? I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did! You're the one who suggested we have some sake, yeah"

"Well I didn't plan for this to happen"

"For what to happen?" sakura said as she entered the room.

Sasuke had a sheet wrapped around his waist while he stood by the door and Diedara was still in the bed with another sheet wrapped fully around him. Seems he's a little shy.

"What's all the racket about? Can't a girl sleep"

"Sasuke raped me, yeah!"

"_Me_? _You_ raped _me_!"

"Well can either of you remember anything from last night?"

"No" they replied in unison. With the casual yeah added at the end by Deidara

"So don't start blaming each other. Maybe your both secretly gay and find each other attractive"

"That's not possible" Sasuke retorted

"Why's that?"

"Because I-I-"

Just as he was about to continue Itachi came into view, he was home early and wanted to watch Sakura sleep for a little while until she woke up. But when he arrived he heard all this noise and decided to see what all the fuss was about, when of course he found Sakura. He stood there silently for a second and waited for Sakura to notice why everyone else had stopped talking, the she caught a glimpse of him.

"Itachi? Is that you? You're back early" she shouted as she leaped towards him arms out spread.

She had missed him so much, and now he was back…early. She wrenched her arms around his waist and pulled him into a inescapable embrace

"_Wow she really missed me_"

Itachi winced in pain as Sakura squeezed him; blood began soaking into his cloak and onto Sakura's shirt. Sakura pulled back noticing he was in pain, when she moved back she saw his eyes were clamped shut and he was gripping his side. Looking down at her shirt and then to Itachi's side she saw they were coated in blood.

"Itachi?"

Tears were beginning to form behind her eyes; Itachi stumbled and fell to the ground only to be caught centimeters from the ground by Sakura's trembling hand. Lifting his arm over her shoulder she hoisted him up and moved him into his room, the others followed her with concerned faces. She laid him down on his bed and placed his head carefully on the pillows and sat down beside him.

"Itachi? Can you hear me?"

"Sakura…I-I ." He said with a frail and barely audible voice.

"I missed you Itachi"

Her dwelling tears now fell freely down her cheeks and dripped from her chin onto Itachi's chest, she noticed him wincing in pain again as she lifted her head to face him.

"I have to heal his wounds, it could get a bit bloody in here so I suggest you leave"

"But-"

"Sasuke don't, they need to be alone right now, yeah"

"Hn"

They left dauntingly and closed the door behind them leaving Sakura to heal Itachi's wounds.

She unhooked his cloak and pulled it away at the front, seeing this much blood made her feel a bit uneasy but she stayed firm while she forced chakra to her fingertip. Moving her fingertip down the front of his shirt the chakra cut into the fabric so she could easily get to his wound.

"Itachi can you sit up for a moment? I just need you to remove these so I can see your wounds more clearly. Okay"

He braced his arms by his side and slowly lifted himself up. Sakura watched his muscles tense as he did this, slowly peeling off his cloak and shirt she placed them by the bedside cabinet as he lay back down.

"Itachi I'm gonna have to move closer to you to access your wounds so just tell me if I'm hurting you."

"Hn"

She could tell he was in a lot of pain, he was gritting his teeth and trying to use as little words as possible. She pulled one leg over his right side and left the other on his left side, sitting lightly on his higher thigh. Her hands began to glow green as she began to slowly heal him while administering a small amount of painkillers each time.

"Sakura, stop. Please"

"I'm almost done, just one more minute"

"Sakura. Please"

"Done. See it wasn't that bad now get some rest. I'll see you every two hours to give you some more painkillers ok"

"Thank you" he said "Sakura-Chan" he whispered barely audible, but she heard him clearly.

"It's ok, just get some rest ok. Promise"

"I promise"

When Sakura opened the door Sasuke fell to the ground, he had been leaning against the door and Sakura knew he must have been listening.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Sasuke, I know you were listening to us"

"I wasn't"

"Don't lie to me…Uchiha" she said the last bit slowly and almost viciously, she knew it would irritate him.

"My name is Sasuke"

"Whatever"

Sakura walked past him, by this point he had gotten up from the floor and was now following her into the living room. Sakura sat on the sofa hoping Sasuke wouldn't sit near her, but he did. She shuffled slightly to her left to move away from him but for every time she shuffled farther from him he moved closer, before long Sakura had no more space left to move.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you"

"You don't have to be so close to me to talk to me you know"

"I know, I just want to sit next to you"

"Fine"

"Sakura?"

"Hn" she was doing that whole ignorant and 'not bothered' attitude that Sasuke was so famous for.

"Do you hate me?"

"No"

"Then why do you keep avoiding me? And playing tricks on me"

"I'm not avoiding you, and I haven't played any tricks on you-"

"That thing with Diedara, funny but it didn't work"

"How did you-"

"I may have been drunk but I still remember that I passed out on the stairs, not in your bedroom"

"Well you can't blame me for trying"

"Why did you do it?"

"I overheard you and Diedara and-"

"Oh. We were drunk I wouldn't worry about it"

"So all that stuff you said, about me being hot. That was just because you were drunk?"

"_I can't tell her it was the truth, what would she think? And god knows what Itachi would do to me if he found out_"

"Yeah"

Sakura's smile deteriorated a little, she may not still have feelings for him but she still felt a little hurt.

"I think Diedara likes you you know"

"He's not really my type, too many mouths," Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smirked to himself; he loved her cute little giggle and seeing her smile, it made him smile. Sasuke and Sakura continued joking about Diedara for another few hours, Sakura never really realized but Sasuke was quite good at making her laugh. Why wasn't he like this before? Has something changed? Sakura noticed it was about time she checked on Itachi, she had to see how he was holding up and give him some more painkillers.

"I'll be right back, I have to see to Itachi"

"I'll come with you"

"It's ok, I'll only be a minute"

Sakura got up from the couch and ran towards Itachi's room, she knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently outside.

"You decent?" she asked as she opened the door and peeked her head through.

Itachi was sleeping, and he wasn't wearing much either. The bed sheets barely covered him; he was laying on his front and had one leg hanging off the bed. Sakura closed the door behind her and crept over to him. She moved his leg back onto the bed and scooted herself onto his bed, she laid facing him and watched him sleep.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he mumbled

Sakura kept quiet and didn't answer, a smile came to Itachi's face and every now and then he would say Sakura's name.

"_Is he dreaming about me? And he's smiling? I've never seen him smile like that before; he must be having a really good dream then. Too bad I have to wake him up he looks so peaceful. Maybe I could leave him, just for a few more minutes_"

Itachi kicked the cover from his body as he moved closer to Sakura and placed his arm over her, he pulled her closer to him and she could feel his heart beating inside his chest. Her face inline with his she could feel his hot breath on her face, it was relaxing. Moving her hand to his chest she rubbed his chest, running her fingertips over his muscles; she felt his heart start racing as he opened his eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I came to see how you were"

"I meant what are you doing…in my bed?"

"I was wondering what you were dreaming about, you looked happy"

"Hn"

"What _were_ you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember"

"You were dreaming about me weren't you?"

"No"

"Really? Then why did you keep saying my name? And you were smiling"

"That doesn't prove anything"

"You were dreaming about us weren't you? You were having perverted dreams"

"I wasn't"

"You were"

"Was not"

"Was"

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Okay I was, happy?"

"Very. Now turn over"

"What?"

"Turn over, I've got to check your wounds"

"Ok"

"They're healing quickly, you should be able to move tomorrow"

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Well…"

"Sakura? You can't seriously be thinking about that at time a time like this can you?"

"I was joking, now stay still"

"What for?"

"I need to give you some painkillers"

"Sakura, I feel fine"

"That's because the other ones haven't worn off yet but they will in a minute"

"But-"

"Come on it will only take a minute"

After giving Itachi his painkillers she kissed him and walked downstairs to the living room where Diedara and Sasuke were mucking about with some swords. Sasuke was teaching Diedara a few tricks on how to use them and Diedara later was going to show Sasuke some of his artwork.

**Wow, I think this is one of my longest chapters yet, oh yes! Over 1000 words. I'm going to try and make all my chapters this long hopefully, fingers crossed. I don't even know how many chapters long this story's going to be but around 25-30 don't know yet. Once I've finished it I'm thinking of writing a sequel, I want people to comment on whether they think I should or not and what they want to happen **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Accidents Happen

I can't sleep right now so I'm writing another long chapter for you, you lucky devils. Don't you feel loved? There's going to be a bit of SasuSaku and maybe DeiSaku

"AAAAHHHHHH! What did you do that for?" Sasuke yelled as he clutched his abdomen.

"It was an accident" Diedara pleaded.

"Look at it, it's bleeding…a lot"

"Calm down. Sakura's here remember, she's a medic"

"That doesn't mean you can attack me"

"It was an accident!"

"Whatever"

"Diedara go and grab some bandages from my room please, oh and a towel with a bowl of warm water" Sakura demanded.

"Ok"

"Sasuke I need you to lay down on the couch, keep pressure on that wound"

"OK"

Sasuke stumbled to the couch and collapsed onto it, the blood loss was beginning to get to him. He was feeling light headed and his vision had begun to blur. Lying on the couch he could hear Sakura shouting at Diedara to hurry, then he saw a blondish blob come in through the doorway.

"Here Sakura-Chan. I had a bit of trouble finding the bandages"

"Pass me that pair of scissors please"

Sakura snatched the scissors from his hand; they were a bit damp his mouth on his hand must have been chewing them or something. Sakura used the scissors to cut a line down the front of Sasuke's shirt; she then placed the scissors on the floor next to her and grabbed the towel. She soaked it in the warm water, wrung it out and started to mop up some of the dried blood on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smirked at this, he also blushed a little but managed to hide it luckily for him that Sakura was too busy concentrating to notice. After she cleaned around the wound she molded green chakra around her hand and placed it on Sasuke's abdomen, she closed her eyes and pictured the layers of tissue being placed back together and sealed. After about five minutes she was almost done all that was left to do was give him some painkillers and then bandage him up. Sakura noticed that while she administered the painkillers Sasuke's hands had shifted to cover his groin. **You can probably guess why, if not DW you'll understand later**

"_What is he doing?_"

"Ok. All done, I'm just going to bandage this up so it won't re-open while you move around. But you'll still have to stay in bed"

"But-"

"No, Itachi has to and so do you. That'll teach you to play with knives"

"They're katana's and it's not my fault it's his" he said gesturing to Diedara

After wiping away more blood that had appeared on Sasuke's chest she wrapped his lower torso in bandages and escorted him to her room.

"Why am I going into you room?"

"Because, you have to get some rest. You can't possibly get a decent nights sleep in a cell"

"What's Itachi going to say?"

"Nothing, because I won't be sleeping in here with you"

"I'm not going to sleep in here f it means you have nowhere to rest"

"It's fine, I can sleep in Itachi's room. I'm sure he won't mind"

"Yeah. I'm sure"

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Just get some sleep ok?"

"Ok"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

Itachi woke up and looked at his alarm clock

"It's only 5:30," he thought

He turned over to uncover Sakura sleeping peacefully next to him, he wondered why she was there but still he was pleased to see her. He brushed the hair from her face and gently twisted her silky cherry tresses around his fingers; he moved his hand down to her face and brushed her cheek lovingly. Suddenly she shifted and turned to face away from Itachi, his eyes trailed her hair and down to her back. He noticed she was just in her tank top bra and panties **never written that word before, sounds weird to me** smirking to himself his eyes continued downwards as his fingertips traced her curving figure. He traced her spine up to he neck and kissed her gently on her neck and trailed persistently up to her ear making her shudder slightly.

"Morning" she mumbled in a slightly happy tone

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well thanks, you?"

"Better now that you're with me"

She tilted her head up to face him and planted a tender kiss on his lips, he deepened the kiss and moved so that he was hovering over her. She twisted to lie on her back and face Itachi.

"I missed you"

"I know. I missed you too"

Itachi leaned down to kiss her and gently placed him lips on hers, the kiss deepened as Sakura's tongue pleaded for entrance. Itachi opened his mouth to give her access as he caressed her thigh tauntingly which sent shivers through her; she wanted to moan but knew she shouldn't because Sasuke was in the next room. She noticed him smirk; he found it amusing that he could make her shiver. Sakura traced his muscles with her hand delicately and started fiddling with the waistband of his boxers, it had the same affect that Itachi had on her except he was blushing slightly. They broke off their kiss and just lay with each other for a while.

"How is your wound?"

"It's fine thanks. Fully healed and there's no sign or scarring or infection"

"Good, do you need any painkillers?"

"No it's ok"

"Alright, well I better go check on Sasuke"

"I thought Diedara was baby sitting him"

"He is, but them two were mucking around with knives and Sasuke managed to get stabbed"

"Is he alright now"

"Yeah he's fine, doesn't like it that he has to stay in bed though"

"Speaking of that, can I get out of bed now"

"Well your wound looks fine and it's fully healed so I don't see why not"

"Thank god, I was getting sick of laying down doing nothing"

"We can do something later if you want, just me and you"

"Sure"

"I'll get Sasori to keep an eye on Sasuke for me. I'm just going to see to Sasuke now"

"Alright"

Sakura got up from the bed a cheekily grabbed a pair of Itachi's shorts to wear and put them on before she tied up her hair and casually ran out the door. Waltzing down the hall to her room she arrived quickly at the door, she creaked it open and noticed Sasuke was already awake but slightly dozing in bed.

"You decent?" she said as she swung open the door.

She startled Sasuke out of his bed; he had obviously forgotten he was only in his boxers. After Sakura giggled slightly he noticed his lack of clothing and blushed while he quickly grabbed a bed sheet and cocooned himself in it.

"Calm down, I've seen it all before"

"What?"

"Well when I played that prank on you and Diedara-"

"You pervert"

"I'm not a pervert, I was getting you back for planning to rape me"

"They were gonna what?" Itachi said startled from behind her.

"It's ok they didn't do anything, in fact I had a little fun of my own"

"By peeping at Sasuke-"

"No it wasn't like that, I'll explain later. Right now I have to check his wound for signs of infection"

"Ok"

Sakura walked over to Sasuke while Itachi entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Sasuke you need to lay down on the bed and take off that silly cover. You look ridiculous"

"Can't I at least put a shirt on?"

"No because then I can't get to your wound. Just lay still and it will be over in a minute"

"Fine"

After she checked over wound she noticed he had some more blood on his chest

"It must have re-opened while you were sleeping, I'll have to heal it again. Itachi could you grab some warm water and a flannel please"

"Sure"

Sakura unraveled his bandages and discarded of the bloodied ones; Itachi handed her the towel and a bowl full of warm water.

"Could you also grab me some more bandages please"

"Where are they?"

"In the living room downstairs I think. If not would you mind looking around?"

"Sure, back in a minute"

Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke and placed her hands over his abdomen, forcing chakra to her hand she again closed her eyes and pictured what she was doing. After a few minutes she was done, Itachi had just walked into the room with several strips of bandages.

"Here you go," he said as he passed them to her

"Thanks"

She dampened the flannel and continued by cleaning the blood off of his wound.

"I just need to administer some painkillers then bandage you up and you'll be all done"

"Thanks Sakura"

"It's my job"

Sakura placed her hands once again over his now healed wound and sent in a special type of chakra used for pain relief, Sasuke gritted his teeth ad clenched his fist slightly. He was trying desperately not to react similar to last time because Itachi was keeping a close eye on him, luckily Sakura finished quicker than expected. Sakura bandaged up his lower torso and laid him back down to rest.

"You don't move form this bed, you hear me?"

"Can't I at least walk around?"

"No, you've already re-opened your wound once. If it happens again I won't use any painkillers, you'll have to put up with the pain"

"Hn"

"That's what I thought. I'll send someone up with something to eat for you ok"

"Hn"

Over 1000 words again whoop whoop, I'm so proud of myself Hehe. Okay so there was no DeiSaku in this chapter, I tried but I couldn't fit any in but there was kind of a little SasuSaku. ItaSaku got to love it. There might be a possible plot twist next chapter ohhhh 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sakura's Reprisal

Another sleepless night for me another long chapter for you. This one will have some more fighting maybe because I need to improve on writing the fighting scenes, if anyone has advice that would help a lot and I would be extremely grateful. Thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers for sticking with this story. This one is dedicated to the reviewers aren't I nice

It had been about three hours since Sakura had checked on Sasuke so she went to see him but stopped when she heard voices coming from her room. From what she could make out it was Diedara and Sasuke, she thought she would have a little listen to see if they were talking about her again.

"So why am I letting you do this?"

"Because then Sakura will have to heal you"

"I still don't get it"

"Look. Trust me, when she heals you, you'll love it"

"Oh, still a little confused though"

"Listen carefully, when she heals you, _he_ will love it" **Oh just in case you don't get it, by **_**he**_** Sasuke means mini Deidara in his pants **

"Ooh, I get it now. But how is that even possible"

"I don't know and I don't care, but you can't tell her this."

"Ok"

"And don't let Itachi find out about it either, and try to control yourself at all times"

"Got ya"

"Now hold still this is gonna hurt"

After hearing Diedara scream Sakura burst into the room pretending to be out of breath, making it seem she had run up the stairs at full pace.

"What happened?"

"He slipped"

"On what?"

"I dunno, one minute we're chatting the next-"

"Help me get him onto the bed"

"Ok"

"Ready. 1. 2. 3. Lift"

Sakura grabbed a pair of scissors that she kept in her bedside cabinet and used them to cut u Diedara's trouser leg, his wound was right at the top of his thigh. How 'convenient'.

"Get me some bandages, a flannel and some hot water, hurry" Sakura barked orders at Sasuke

"How are you feeling Deidara?"

"Like I've been stabbed in the leg"

Sakura just chuckled as she took a closer look at the gash on his leg, he was cut pretty deep and the cut seemed to be done by a serrated sword. First thing she done was heal it, but it was taking longer than she thought it would, she had to watchfully piece the layers back together to reduce scarring. Sasuke soon came vigorously back into the room carrying all the things Sakura had asked for; he handed them to her and watched as she cleaned the abrasion.

"Sasuke, could you leave the room please. I need to talk to Deidara…Alone"

"Umm…Ok" he said and he exited the room leaving the two alone.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how's the pain?"

"I'd say about 8 1/2"

Sakura glanced at him seductively as she sat on the bed next to him and inched a little closer to him, Deidara was slightly confused as to why Sakura was acting a little differently to her usual self, but he did enjoy the extra attention from her.

"_Payback time Diedara. I hope Itachi doesn't see this, I don't want him to get the wrong idea_"

"I've always liked you Deidara"

"You have?"

"Yeah, I love a guy who's sexy…" she said inching closer

"Hn"

"Creative…" she said as she moved even closer yet

"Hn" sweat was now dripping generously from his forehead

"And good with his hands"

Deidara didn't reply, he was speechless; why was Sakura acting this way? Sakura forced chakra to her hands and placed them on his leg, a green glow formed around her hand.

"Would you like some painkillers now?"

"Please"

"Ok"

"Is this where the pain is?"

"Yeah" a smile came to his face, Sakura may have been acting strangely but now he was going to get what he wanted.

Sakura slapped her hand onto his wound and clawed her nails into the sides of his thigh, the chakra she sent into his wound wasn't a painkiller, it was a truth serum.

"You EVER plot against me again like this, and I WILL kill you"

"I-I-I I'm sorry"

"Now I want answers"

"Anything just please let go of my leg"

She released her grip on his leg and asked him the questions that she knew he had to answer…truthfully.

"Don't bother trying to lie either, I've dosed you with truth serum. Now, does Sasuke have feelings for me?"

"Yes"

"And what he said about me when you two were drunk? Did he mean it?"

"Yes, he meant every word. He tells the complete truth, it's like sake is his truth serum"

"So you both think I'm hot?"

"Yes"

"Okay, one last question"

"Ok"

"Has Sasuke ever said anything to you about how he feels about me? If he has I want to know what he's said"

"He always talks about you, he says he's going to win you back from Itachi-san. He also said that he loves you and was stupid to lose you to Itachi"

"Anything else?"

"One more thing"

"What is it?"

**To be continued…**

**Sorry it was a bit short but I wanted to have a cliffhanger. Ooh Sakura now knows how Sasuke feels about her, but what else does Deidara know? Next chapter should be interesting for Sakura **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: One More Thing

Chapter 18: One More Thing

**Ok so lefts start off with a recap of our little cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy the chapter people**

"Has Sasuke ever said anything to you about how he feels about me? If he has I want to know what he's said"

"He always talks about you, he says he's going to win you back from Itachi-san."

"Anything else?"

"One more thing"

"What is it?"

"Sasuke he…he"

"He what?"

"He's in love with you, and not just a little crush. I mean he would do anything for you…he would die for you"

"Um…Ok. You can go now Deidara"

"Ok"

Sakura got off of the bed and moved to sit down in the chair; she moved it to face the window. Watching the rainfall helped her relax and think clearly.

"_Why did he have to choose now of all times to develop feelings for me? I've finally found someone that loved me from the start, Itachi. Why does Sasuke always have to complicate things for me?_"

While Sakura trailed off deeper into her thoughts Deidara decided to let himself out, he needed to rest in his bed. On his way down the hall to his room he bumped into a furious looking Sasuke, he looked as if one wrong word and he could kill someone. Deidara tried to avoid him as he knew Sasuke had probably over heard him telling Sakura, everything; as soon as Deidara tried to pass Sasuke he was stopped. Gripping him by the neck Sasuke brutally pinned him up to the wall, his grip tightened before he finally spoke.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing I swear"

"Liar. Why did you tell her?"

"She threatened me"

"Is that it?"

"It's your fault anyway, if you hadn't have convinced me to do that stupid stunt this wouldn't have happened"

"How was I supposed to know that she was listening to our conversation?"

"Whatever, now put me down before I blow you to bits"

Sasuke released Deidara's fragile throat from his brawny hands and walked briskly down to the living room, thinking he was alone he started talking to himself.

"I can't believe Deidara told her-"

"Told her what?" Itachi questioned as Sasuke slouched comfortably into the sofa.

"Nothing"

"Hn"

Itachi picked himself up from the uncomfortable wooden chair and left the room to go and find Sakura, he hadn't spent much quality time with her recently. He kind of…_missed her._

"Sakura?" he asked while he waited outside her door.

When he got no reply he snuck in and closed the door silently behind him. He looked around the room to find it empty and reasonably tidy, suddenly he heard water running, it was coming from the bathroom.

"_She must be in the shower_," he thought to himself

Sakura rinsed the soapy residue of shampoo from her hair and reached out to grab a towel, instead she pulled in something else.

"Itachi? What are you doing?"

"Having a shower"

"You can't shower with me"

"Why not? I've seen it all before…remember"

"What if someone catches us?"

"They won't, plus the doors locked" he said giving her his sharinghan puppy eyes.

"Fine, but only because of that look"

"You're so easily swayed"

"Wanna bet?"

She pulled him close to her and kissed him softly as the shower drenched their already damp bodies, Sakura pulled off Itachi's sodden shirt as she pushed him against the tiled shower wall.

"Sakura?"

"What? It's only fair you should be exposed as well," she said as she gestured to his trousers.

Itachi hastily pulled off his trousers and kicked them out off the shower, Sakura was amazed at how well toned his chest was. The water ran down his chest, it dodged in and out between his chiseled muscles before it fell off his body.

An hour later they exited from the shower clean, dry and smiling, even Itachi. He'd missed Sakura more than he had expected he would, he enjoyed his time alone with her. While she walked in front of him he grasped her hips with his strong hands, pulling her back into his chest. He perched his head on her neck breathing steadily, his hot breath making her neck tingle with the mere thought of his closeness.

"What is it Itachi?" she asked with a gently smile

"I don't want you to go"

"We can't stay like this forever"

"Why not?"

"Itachi…come on, people will be wondering where we've gotten to" she said giggling and trying to move forward.

Itachi pulled her back again.

"Don't go"

"Itachi"

"Promise you'll never leave me"

"I won't I promise, I love you"

He didn't reply just simply let go of his grip on her. Sakura turned to him and planted a gently but passionate kiss on his lips.

"And I always will" she whispered softly into his ear.

He stole one last glance of her before he left her, he had to go and train with Kisame in a minute.

**Fluffiness you got to love it. ItaSaku moments there, only a few more chapters and the story is over. I'm ending it earlier than planned but I'm writing a sequel and I already have some great ideas for it. I'll try and make the few last chapters exciting and maybe try a bit more ItaSaku FLUFF Short chapter I know, so sorry. I'll make it up to you XD**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Making An Escape

Ok last chapter people, but have no fear the sequel will soon be here. I've already started it and the end of July/ beginning of August I will upload it . So excited

"Sakura-san, leader would like to speak with you" Deidara said as he passed Sakura in the corridor.

"Hai"

Nervously, Sakura made her way down a murky stairway to the Leader's 'office'. She gently tapped on the door, her hands trembling as she waited for an answer.

"Enter" a voice echoed from behind the door.

She grasped the handle and entered the room unaware of all the people watching her ever so closely, many eyes staring curiously at the fragile Kunoichi. Letting the door close mutely after her, she stepped forward to see a large throne like chair occupied by none other than the malevolence mastermind behind Akatsuki. Glaring around the room she noticed Itachi leaning casually against the wall, arms folded across his chest, As well as Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Kisame gathered to one side of their Leader.

"Over your stay here I have evaluated you very carefully-" the Leader began

"Hai"

"I believe that you are indeed eligible for a place in Akatsuki, do you accept?"

Sakura remained silent for a moment before looking to Itachi as if searching for guidance in his eyes, but this choice had to be made by her. Leader noticed the look of seriousness on her face while he patiently waited for her reply.

"Well-?"

"I accept"

"Very well, you shall be trained by Itachi. You, Kisame and Itachi shall be a three-man team. Any questions?"

When the room remained silent Leader took it that no on had any objections to his decision.

"Dismissed"

"Wait-"

"What is it Miss Haruno?"

"What will become of Sasuke?"

"You may do with him what you wish, he is not of my concern. But understand that he is yours and yours alone responsibility, got it?"

"Yes Leader-Sama, Sir"

"Good. You are all dismissed. Oh and Sakura"

"Yes?"

"You will find that you have been provided with official Akatsuki attire, this must be worn at all times."

"Hai"

Everyone else had already left the room; Sakura opened the door to find Itachi waiting for her, which startled her, somewhat.

"Did I scare you?"

"I wish you'd stop that" she said irritated

"I am deeply sorry," he said with fake sincerity

"You shall have to find some way to make up for it"

"I can think of something" he replied with a smirk and a wink at Sakura, making her blush.

Sakura and Itachi where now sitting in the bedroom silently, Itachi placed his hand gently on Sakura's cheek.

"Something's troubling you, my little cherry blossom"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hn"

"Why did you decide to let me bring Sasuke here?"

"You had a valid reason and you agreed to not resist. It was simply easier this way"

"It must have been more than that"

"Hn"

"Well…"

"Nothing more"

"Itachi…I know you better than you think. Tell me"

"I love him, he's still my little brother, even after everything I put him through"

"It's ok to still love your brother"

"You mustn't speak of this to anyone"

"I promise"

He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her plump lips before descending upon her collarbone leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles as he went. Sakura found this behaviour a bit out of character but who was she to complain about it. As his kisses continued they become more desperate and fevering leaving Sakura flustered.

The heat rose to her face, clouding her vision with a lust filled fog as Itachi trailed his hand along her legs to eventually push her back to the bed by her shoulders. Something had definitely come over him.

He placed his hips between hers and leaned over her with a smouldering look across his features, his looks sent a chill through he body.

Placing hands on either cheek she plummeted his mouth to hers without hesitation and kissed him heatedly. He replied instantaneously delving his tongue into her open mouth with the authority he was notorious for and she was content to surrender to him. She soon found him pulling back and grew vaguely wounded but soon found him trailing across her hips. His fingertips raised the hem of her chemise as he progressively raised it up her figure, lavishing her body with kisses.

When he reached to the bottom of her lace bra he stopped to remove the irritating piece of clothe over her head. Pulling back to admire the beautiful woman beneath him with a small smirk causing said woman to blush dizzily. His eyes lingered around her chest, '_that needs to go too_'.

On an abrupt act of daring Sakura roughly tossed them over so he lay beneath her, she'd moved to straddle him. Surprised at her actions he pulled her down to him kissing her hotly and roaming his hands across her near bare back. She smirked against his mouth as her hands slid beneath his shirt, hands touching his rippling muscles to trace circles before she slipped the shirt over his head only breaking the kiss for a second.

She shifted slightly to place her head in the nook near his shoulder and softly kissed his neck down to his shoulder blade. She was acting more lustful than before which had confused Itachi, not that he was one to complain.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you-You're acting a bit…not like you"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…I just…never mind"

"Sakura. Tell me."

"I missed you"

Itachi's smirk was clouded by the darkness and hidden from Sakura's view. He placed a hand beneath her chin to lift her lips into his, his lips pulsing against hers. With that as a distraction he placed a hand on her hip and flipped them back so he was on top again, Sakura felt the smirk on his lips as he continued to kiss her passionately.

They had both been acting strange lately. Sakura had come to realise that she was addicted to him; everything he did made her feel things she'd never even thought she would feel. She had fallen for him unknowingly, as had he.

**There we go, it is the last chapter. No epilogue, although lucky for you I intend to work hard on grinding out a sequel from my latent imagination. Uh, I need inspiration folks. Leave a review please, and an idea for the sequel if possible. The sequel might contain a bad attempt at lemons and should be out around the 15****th**** October if not sooner.**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

I know I said no epilogue but oh well I couldn't help it. Plus this might have hints of what's to come in the sequel, oh and some flash backs

Five months.

It had been five months since that day.

Sasuke was standing by _their_ bridge the bridge where team 7 would meet while he reminisced of the night of his escape from Akatsuki clutches.

Flashback

_He was peering through the glass window watching the clouds drift past clouding the moons spherical light. It was then when he felt a familiar chakra signature approach him and he immediately recognized the chakra._

"_What do you want, Sakura?"_

_Startled slightly she stepped into the moonlight pooling from the window, it's heavenly light illuminating the worried frown etched onto her feminine features. Her foot took another cautious step her hand raised towards him and falling gently onto his shoulder, he tensed under her unpredicted contact._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing" he said stiffly moving from her consoling touch._

"_Sasuke. I know you-"_

"_Shouldn't you be with Itachi?" he snapped harshly over his shoulder._

"_Don't you dare try and brush me off Sasuke, I know you more than you think."_

"_Hn"_

"_You're annoying"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you! You act so off Standish whenever someone tries to help you, always pretending you're better than anyone else!"_

"_I-"_

"_No! Listen to me _Uchiha_"_ _she spat his name like venom from the mouth "Someone needs to knock you off that pedestal you put yourself on. You are no better than us, if anything you're worse."_

"_Surprising coming from a girl who betrayed her village and run off with a criminal. You're just Itachi's little bitch!"_

_A stinging feeling spread through his face along with a red handprint, he looked back to Sakura slowly to see tears leaking from her eyes cascading down her face relentlessly. The guilt was clear across his face, he had gone too far now._

"_Get out!"_

"_Sakura-"_

"_No! Get out! Leave! I never want to see your face again"_

"_But-"_

"_Go on. Flee back to Konoha"_

_Apologizing was useless she wasn't listening. The best thing to do was leave, which is what he did without a glance back or a regret. He would see to it that he would make it up to her somehow, even if it meant using force he would show her how much he was sorry and how much he loved her._

End Flashback

He hadn't heard from her since that day.

"_Sakura-Chan_"


	22. Update On Sequel

_**Good news people**_

_**The **__**sequel**__** is out!**_

_**So sorry to people who have waited for it for like ages, but better late than never right?**_

_**-Dodges various objects from sporks to glass bottles-**_

_**Guess not.**_

_**But seriously, check it out.**_

_**It's still in progress but I have a feelign writing it is gonna me fun.**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**Freaks'R'Us**_


End file.
